Anon-a-miss: Cenizas de Amistad
by Rivera92
Summary: Después de ser inculpada de ser Anon-a-miss, de ser traicionada y abandonada, Sunset se encuentra completamente sola. Perdida sin amigos, Sunset solo puede ver las cenizas de lo que una vez fue la amistad... pero eso podría cambiar... un fénix renace de sus cenizas, y una amiga desecha podria encontrar una nueva amistad... una nueva magia. (Titulo Actualizado)
1. Prologo

**Hola todos, cuando leí el comic de Anon-a-miss, debo decir que me gusto la historia, sin embargo el final no me gusto para nada, y después leí fanfics donde cambiaban el final y volvían la historia mas emocionante, sobre todo el fanfic de Fenixyz "Sunset Among Shadows" y también Anon-a-miss de Dainn este ultimo esta en ingles, pero aun asi es muy bueno.**

 **Hace tiempo se me ocurrió escribir una historia acerca de Anon a miss, pero como todas las historias tenian las mismas bases, asi que decidi en cambiar un poco las bases, y darle un giro a la historia.**

 **Saben siempre considere este comic, como un AU, entonces esto seria como un AU dentro de un AU.**

 **Bueno espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Anon-a-miss: Una historia diferente**

 **Prologo**

Se observaba a Sunset Shimmer (vestida como en Eg 3) caminar con una mochila hacia una gran casa de dos pisos, se notaba nerviosa por alguna razón, se detuvo frente la puerta y solo se le queda viendo por unos segundos.

\- "De acuerdo Sunset, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que hiciste esto" -se decía Sunset Shimmer así misma. - "Estas asustada y emocionada, pero no dejaras que eso te detenga, ve ahi adentro y disfruta la noche."

Estaba apunto de tocar el timbre, sin embargo antes de presionarlo se abre la puerta y una silueta se lanza sobre ella.

-Sunssie!, llegaste! -Decia una Sonata Dusk muy alegre (quien vestía una pijama rosada), recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo.

Sunset se estaba poniendo roja, pero no porque estaba nerviosa, sino porque Sonata la abrazaba con mucha fuerza que le cortaba el aire.

-So...Sona...Sonata…NECESITO…. AI..R..E! -Sunset trataba de articular palabras.

Entonces un brazo salio por detrás de Sonata, agarrándola del cuello de la camisa y la levanto sin dificultad por los aires, provocando que Sonata agitara los brazos como niña pequeña.

-Suficiente Sonata, no creo que ella soporte tanta alegría. -decía una silueta femenina mas alta que ellas, color de piel blanco, cabello blanco pero con mechones morados en la orilla de este, color de ojos amarillos, tenia sombras en los ojos de color morado y los labios de color amarillo, se observaba que era atlética.

-upsie, lo siento Sunssie. -decía Sonata con una inocente sonrisa.

-Gracias...Gilda. -dice Sunset Shimmer recuperando el aliento.

-De nada Shimmer, adelante te estábamos esperando. -dice Gilda quien vestía una blusa blanca y unos pants cafés. -Coloratura y "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie" estan sirviendo la comida. -decía entrando con Sonata aun en la mano.

-Gilda ya bájame! -decía Sonata aleteando sus brazos, Gilda solo reía un poco mientras la ponía en el suelo.

Al entrar se podía ver a Trixie una blusa y pants celestes y a Coloratura quien vestía blusa azul oscuro con unos pants blancos, quienes estaban sirviendo papitas fritas, pasteles, malvaviscos entre otras cosas.

-Listo!, LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE LO HIZO DE NUEVO! -decía Trixie de una manera engreída y al voltear a ver a Coloraruta. -Con algo de ayuda por supuesto.

-Si, nos quedo muy bien. -decía Coloratura sonriendole a Trixie por incluirla.

-Buenas noches, chicas. -decía Sunset con alegría.

-Sunset buenas noches. -decía Coloratura.

-Finalmente Shimmer, ya Trixie pensaba que no ibas a venir. -dice Trixie.

-Si, ya casi preocupabas a la maga-artista. -dice Gilda de forma burlona.

-Trixie no tenia por que preocuparse, obviamente Sunset Shimmer iba venir a la pijamada en la casa de Trixie. -dice Trixie volteando la cabeza para evitar que vieran su sonrojo. -Así que cierra el pico, Gilda Griffin.

-Alguien puede recordarme por que nos juntamos con ella? -dice Gilda cruzando los brazos.

-Uh, Uh preguntame preguntame, se la respuesta, se la respuesta. -dice Sonata alzando la mano y dando saltos.

-No tienes que responder, en serio. -dice Gilda cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

-Pero si sabia la respuesta… -dice Sonata desanimada.

-Oigan, donde esta Coco Pommel? -pregunta Sunset al no verla.

-Estaba ayudándonos pero por un tropiezo se ensucio toda la ropa de salsa. -dice Coloratura. -así que fue al baño a limpiarse.

En ese mismo Sunset va en donde estaba Coco Pommel, y toca para poder entrar.

-Ohh, hola Sunset.-dice Coco Pommel vistiendo una pijama de color amarillo.

-Hola Coco, escuche lo que sucedió, todo bien. -dice Sunset.

-Si, nada de que preocuparse, por suerte traje otra pijama por si las dudas. -decía Coco pommel.

Sunset solo sonrió y comenzó a cambiarse para la pijamada, cuando las dos chicas fueron a reunirse con las demás, entonces Sonata se pone enfrente de todas.

-Bien, ya que todas estamos aquí que esperamos… QUE LA NOCHE DE PIJAMADA EMPIECE! -decía Sonata Dusk muy alegre.

Todas sonríen y se sientan en el sofá para empezar con ver una película.

 **Sunset Pov.**

"De Acuerdo, apuesto que todos se estarán preguntando que esta sucediendo aquí, porque estoy conviviendo con ellas y en donde están Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie...Hay una buena explicación para eso… pues resulta… ya no somo amigas."

"Si, apuesto que les sorprende, se estarán preguntando como sucedió, cuando sucedió y en donde sucedió y como es que me volví muy unidas a mis recientes amigas, bueno esas preguntas tienen respuestas muy obvias, pero para responderlas tendré que retroceder al invierno pasado en Canterlot High"

"Todo parecía ir fantástico para mi y mis viejas amigas, hasta que apareció un usuario en una pagina web que revelaba secretos… no sabíamos quien era solo que se hacia llamar...Anon-a-miss y a partir de ese momento mi vida dio un giro muy fuerte..."

* * *

 **Apuesto que no se esperaban algo como esto, verdad?**

 **Como dije he decidido en cambiar la historia un poco mas, apartir del siguiente capitulo veremos los acontecimientos que provocaron la separación de Sunset Shimmer con las Rainbooms y la interacción con sus nuevas amigas.**

 **Nota: he decidido en darle apellido a las que solo se les llama por un nombre.**

 **1\. -Gilda Griffin (ya saben por que XD)**

 **2\. -Coloratura Song (bueno este aun le estoy pensando, si tienen sugerencias me gustaría oírlas)**


	2. Capitulo 1

****(En el ultimo día**** ** **de clases)****

Ya había tocado el timbre de la salida hace tiempo, no parecía haber ningún estudiante en la escuela, excepto Sunset Shimmer. Quien caminaba por el pasillo de manera lenta, se observaba tristeza en su mirada al igual un par de lagrimas que caían por su cara, ademas de que tenia una marca roja en su cachete derecho.

Todo su entorno estaba vacío y silencioso pero todavía era capaz de escuchar las palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza.

 _"_ _ _No eres bienvenida aquí y lo sabes"__

 _"_ _ _Déjanos__ _ _en paz y largarte__ _"_

 _"_ _ _TU LADRONA DE SECRETOS!"__

 _"_ _ _Pensé__ _ _que habías__ _ _cambiado, pero me equivoque"__

 _"_ _ _Como pudiste hacernos esto?, Después__ _ _de todo lo que hemos hecho juntas?"__

 _"_ _ _TU NO ERES NUESTRA AMIGA!"__

 _"_ _ _Lo siento pero tu nos hiciste esto, cuenta todos los secretos que quieras…pero nosotras no tenemos que escucharlos"__

 _"_ _ _No eres bienvenida aquí__ _"_

Escuchaba esas palabras y cada vez que trataba de taparse los oídos, estos se escuchaban con mas fuerza.

"Basta...por favor… basta".-pensaba Sunset Shimmer muy triste.

Desde hace casi un mes un usuario de una pagina llamada Mystable conocido como Anon-a-miss había esparcido toda clases de rumores y secretos en toda la escuela, y como consecuencia todos le echaron la culpa a Sunset, y le dieron la espalda, sobre todo sus formadas "Amigas".

-Creí que eran mis amigas. -dijo Sunset en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba aquel trágico día en que se quedo sola nuevamente.

Cada día recibía una groceria o amenaza, pero sin importar que fuera verbal o física, ella trato de resistir hasta descubrir quien era el verdadero responsable, y tenia varios sospechosos de las cuales algunos resultaron inocentes, pero cada día era mas difícil que el anterior y estando emocionalmente destrozada, le era mas difícil tener otro sospechoso.

Ahora solo caminaba por el pasillo mientras recordaba todo lo que había hecho desde antes del baile de otoño hasta la batalla de las bandas, de repente se detiene en la puerta de la dirección, se le queda mirando por unos minutos antes de tocar.

-Adelante.- dice la directora que aun se encontraba.

Al entrar, mira a la directora de la escuela, Celestia quien estaba ordenando unos papeles, se observaba lo responsable que era ya que no tantos maestros se quedaban después de la salida.

-Sunset Shimmer...pero que te paso… -dice la directora Celestia preocupada al ver el moretón en su rostro.

-Nada, solo me caí…-dice Sunset con una voz seca.

-Tu sabes que eso no es verdad. -dice Celestia acercandose a ella para atenderla. -quien lo hizo?

-DIJE QUE ME CAI! -dice Sunset alterada. -Directora solo vine a pedirle una cosa nada mas.

-Que necesitas? -dice Celestia.

Sunset Shimmer baja su cabeza y susurra algo que solo logra escuchar la directora Celestia.

-Que quieres darte de baja! -dice la directora muy sorprendida.

Sunset se queda callada por un minuto, y empieza a llorar nuevamente.

-Si… ya para que volver. -dice ella sollozando. -Ya no tengo nada… todos me odian...no importa que diga… o que haga… todos piensan que yo soy Anon-a-miss….

La directora Celestia, se le queda mirando sin saber que decir, para ser sincera consigo misma, hubo un momento en la que pensó en la posibilidad que Sunset Shimmer era Anon-a-miss, idea que desecho de inmediato al ver como ella sufría debido a los alumnos. Y en estos momentos no sabia que hacer o decir para animarla, esta situación era algo que nunca había pasado, y vaya que han pasado muchas cosas en la escuela últimamente.

-Sunset...escucha...no se muy bien por lo que estas pasando...pero rendirte ahora, no solucionara nada. -dice Celestia tratando de dar un sabio consejo, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Que hay que solucionar…. nadie me quiere aquí! -dice Sunset empezando a derramar mas lagrimas. -La verdad, no se por que me quede, debí de haber regresado a Equestria y recibir cualquier castigo que me otorgaran...Así no tendría que estar viviendo esto…

La directora Celestia estaba muda, enserio no sabia que decir, simplemente se acerco a ella y la abrazo para consolarla.

-En que estaba pensando, Twilight se equivoco conmigo… no sirvo para hacer amigos... -dice Sunset llorando a cantaros.

La directora solo se le queda mirando a Sunset Shimmer aun sin saber que decir, ella también empezó a sentirse impotente con todo esto, desvió un poco la mirada para que Sunset no viera que ella tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, pero consiguió guardar la compostura.

-Mira estas muy estresada y agitada, tomate un tiempo a solas... por que no te vas a casa, descansas esta noche y vuelves mañana… y si aun sigues con estas ideas… entonces aceptare tu petición. -dice la directora Celestia.

 ** **Continuara...****

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la historia, me disculpo si es demasiado corto o demasiado obvio este inicio... pero planeo en dar mas sorpresas mientras avanza** **la historia.**

 **Ahora vemos a una Sunset Shimmer muy lastimada que esta decidida a dejar la escuela, ahora que sucederá, abandonara la escuela Canterlot para irse a otra escuela donde podría comenzar desde cero o se quedara para resurgir se sus cenizas como el ave fénix y demostrar a su verdadero ser... eso lo descubriremos en el próximo episodio...**

 **tu que escogerías?**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos, lamento si me he tardado algo pero quería que el capitulo fuera mas largo que los anteriores.**

 **En este capitulo, puse le daré un poco de esperanza a Sunset Shimmer para que no tenga que sufrir tanto en esta historia, además de que no se llene de emociones negativas, sin embargo aquí deberá de tomar una decisión.**

 **Bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 ** **Capitulo 2****

Sunset Shimmer estaba saliendo de la escuela, el día estaba nublado, una característica del invierno, sin previo aviso empezó a nevar.

Ese día había amanecido frío y cuando el tiempo transcurría, la temperatura descendía aun mas, aunque no parecía afectarle a la ex-equina, entonces empezó a caminar sin rumbo alejándose lentamente de la escuela con la mirada perdida y de repente recuerda las ultimas palabras que le dijo la directora Celestia.

-" _ _Por que no te vas a casa__ , descasas….."

 _ _-"...Vas a casa..."__

-Casa…-dijo Sunset en voz baja. -ir...a casa..

Sunset se detiene de golpe, y de pronto de da cuenta de que estaba en frente del espejo en la estatua de la escuela, el portal mágico que la llevo a ese mundo, Sunset se le quedo viendo por unos minutos, era bastante obvio de lo que quería... atravesarlo y regresar a Equestria, solo había un inconveniente, miedo.

Miedo de encontrarse con su antigua mentora la princesa Celestia, miedo de encontrarse con su única amiga y nueva mentora, la princesa Twilight Sparkle, de tenerla enfrente y que se rindió en aprender sobre la magia de la amistad, de mirarla a los ojos y ver en ellos decepción hacia ella.

Por otra parte, recuerda todo los acontecimientos que le habían ocurrido, no solo los malos, sino también los buenos momentos que paso con sus "amigas", las pijamadas, las fiestas hechas por Pinkie Pie, la banda que liberaba la magia en ellas, esos momentos se repetían como una película en su cabeza y solo la lastimaba aun mas.

Empezó a llorar con mas fuerza, con deseos de gritar pero de alguna forma logro contenerse, la directora le dijo que fuera a casa y regresara en la mañana, pero porque tendría que regresar… mejor dicho si ya no asistiera a la escuela Canterlot, a donde iría?, ese lugar era el único que conocía a la perfección, porque no solo cruzar el portal, que mas tenia que perder… paso su mano por el espejo y nota que estaba activo, vio como su mano se convertía nuevamente en un casco.

Saco su mano rápidamente, cerro sus ojos…. dio un respiro muy profundo para darse valor y dio un paso hacia adelante.

Nadie la quería en la escuela, bueno eso ya no seria un problema, pronto estaría… en casa.

-"SUNSET" -escucho una voz de lejos que provoca que se detenga.

-"Ignóralo, sigue adelante" -pensó Sunset sin mirar atrás, y trata de seguir adelante.

-SUNSET- vuelve a escuchar la voz que se acercaba a ella.

-"Cruza el portal, HAZLO YA!" -se decía así misma, tratando de ignorar la voz y regresar a su casa.

Sin embargo, Sunset siente una mano en su hombro, eso hace que Sunset se detenga.

-Sunset, que bueno que te encontré. -dice una voz masculina, que Sunset logro finalmente reconocer.

-Que quieres, Flash? -dice Sunset con amargura sin voltear a verlo.

-Te estaba buscando, estaba preocupado por ti -dice Flash Sentry.

\- _"_ _ _Tonterías"__ -piensa Sunset Shimmer sin creerle una sola palabra. -Enserio?

-Si, cielos Sunset, hace mucho frío y tu solo con esa chaqueta. -decía él mientras se quitaba su chamarra y la cubría con ella.

\- _"_ _ _No te dejes engañar…solo cruza el portal ahora." -pensaba Sunset aun si voltear a verlo.__

-Sunset que te paso en cara, te hicieron daño? -dice Flash preocupado al ver el moretón.

 _ _-como si te importara…solo soy una ladrona de secretos -__ susurro Sunset, pero Flash pudo escucharlo.

-Oye oye, eso no es cierto... Sunset, se que tu no eres Anon-a-miss -dice Flash.

Sunset se calla de golpe, en su interior era inundado por una gran alegría, pero una parte ella no aceptaba lo que él decía, podría ser una trampa, para hacerla sentir mejor para que baje la guardia y después él la abandone como los demás, su corazón no soportaría otra situación como esa.

-Como lo sabes?... podría estar engañándote...y tu...-pregunta Sunset mientras volteaba a verlo.

Calla inmediatamente cuando mira el rostro del que fue su novio, tenia un ojo morado y sangraba de su nariz donde tenia papel en uno de los orificios.

-Pe...pe...pero que te paso?! -pregunta Sunset asombrada y preocupada olvidándose de las negativas emociones que tenia en la cabeza.

-Como te decía, se que no eres Anon-a-miss. -dice Flash Sentry serio. -Así que fui a buscar a tus amigas para tratar de hacerlas entrar en razón... aunque no las encontré, salvo a Rainbow Dash, y bueno las cosas no salieron como pensé...

 ** **(Flashback)****

Flash Sentry va al salón donde las chicas practicaban su música, al entrar solo mira a Rainbow Dash con una expresión molesta mientras trataba de afinar su guitarra.

-Vamos!, tienes nuevas cuerdas y estas bien afinada, porque no te oyes bien. -dice Rainbow Dash enojada.

En eso el peli-azul toca la puerta para llamar la atención de la atleta.

-Que onda, Flash. -dice Rainbow tratando de verse "cool" como siempre, pero no lo consigue .

-Hola Rainbow Dash, umm, veo que estas sola...donde están las demás, no es su día para practica para la banda? -dice Flash tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-No pudieron venir hoy... estaban ocupadas con… sus cosas…. -dice Rainbow Dash mirando al suelo. -pero bueno, que te trae hoy por aquí, Flash?

Ahora era Flash quien se queda mirando al suelo tratando de organizar las oraciones dentro de su cabeza.

-Bueno… seré directo…. Has visto o hablado con Sunset últimamente? -pregunta Flash Sentry.

-No y así es mejor. -dice Rainbow Dash con algo de enojo. -Porque la pregunta?

Flash se le queda mirando por un momento.

-La ultima vez que las vi juntas, estaban discutiendo y ella salio corriendo...se veía muy devastada… -dice Flash volviéndose un poco serio.

-Por favor Flash, no te dejes engañar, sabes lo buena que ella es actuando. -dice Rainbow Dash.

-Ese llanto que vi en ella, no me parecía "actuado". -dice Flash empezando a molestarse un poco.

-Mira trato de arreglar mi guitarra, no tengo tiempo para hablar de "Sunset Shimmer" -dice Rainbow Dash enojada dándose la vuelta, tratando de afinar otra vez su guitarra.

Entonces Flash Sentry ahora molesto, toma sin preguntar la guitarra de Rainbow y la empieza a tocar, y aunque solo duro 1 minuto el sonido era realmente muy bueno, como cuando toco para ayudar a Twilight Sparkle a ganar la corona.

-A mi me parece que la guitarra esta buenas condiciones. -dice un Flash muy serio. -Creo que podemos seguir hablando.

Rainbow Dash frunce el ceño, y le arrebata la guitarra de sus manos.

-Enserió tu crees que ella podría ser Anon-a-miss? -pregunta Flash.

-Y tu no?, ya nos ha hecho tanto daño antes, no me sorprendería que quisiera volver a sus viejos hábitos. -dice Rainbow Dash aun enojada.

-Porque? -le pregunta a Rainbow Dash. -Porque ella quería volver a ser como era ante?

-PORQUE ELLA ES UN DEMONIO, QUE NO SABE OTRA COSA MAS QUE HACER INFELICES A LOS DEMÁS! -Grita Rainbow Dash liberando la furia de su interior.

-Ok, Suficiente!, todo lo que me dices es debido por lo que leíste de tu rumor de Anon-a-miss o solamente lo usas como escusa nada mas porque jamas perdonaste a Sunset y solo buscas vengarte de ella. -dice Flash Sentry enojado.

-Que tonterías dices!, yo no uso nada como escusa, yo solo miro lo evidente y todo apunta hacia Sunset Shimmer, y porque la defiendes tanto, es que quieres volver con ella o que?, tan rápido superaste lo tuyo con Twilight! -dice Rainbow Dash dejándose llevar por la ira.

Flash Sentry ahora si ya tenia suficiente, pero empieza a respirar y a controlarse, camino hacia Rainbow Dash y la miro a los ojos.

-Sabes una cosa...ese rumor de Anon-a-miss sobre ti tenia algo de razón.-dice Flash Senry molesto. -no tienes cerebro en esa cabeza tuya.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el puño de Rainbow Dash ya había impactado el rostro de Flash Sentry.

 ** **(Fin del FlashBack)****

Sunset no podía creerlo, en serio Flash creía en ella, fue capaz de decirle algo desagradable a Rainbow Dash y recibir una paliza solo para defenderla, no sabia que decir, todo esto fue tan repentino.

-Mirando el lado positivo, tuve suerte de que no fuera Applejack. -dice Flash bromeando mientras se tocaba la cara y miraba sus heridas en el espejo.

Ese comentario provoco una risa en la ex-equina.

-Si, ella te hubiera mandado al hospital. -dice Sunset devolviendo la broma.

Ambos se ríen hasta donde pudieron, cuando se detuvieron se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un rato.

-Como...como sabias que no era yo? -pregunta Sunset mirando al suelo.

-No lo sabia. -dijo Flash rascándose el cuello.

Esa respuesta asombra a Sunset.

-Entonces, por que me crees? -pregunta Sunset incrédula de la situación.

-Solo lo supe… -dice Flash. -Sunset cuando tu y yo salíamos, yo tarde en darme cuenta de como eras, al principio pensé que era una fase y deje que las cosas siguieran su curso, pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta de como eras realmente y termine contigo…

Sunset se empieza a mirar abajo.

-Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Twilight, pude ver que esa Sunset Shimmer que conocí hace años no era la verdadera tú -dice Flash. -Y no creo que tú tengas deseos de regresar a ese oscura pasado, no ahora que encontraste a tu verdadero ser, una chica que le gusta ayudar a los demás.

Sunset empezó a llorar, pero esta vez no de tristeza sino de alegría, y sin aviso se aventó a Flash para darle un abrazo.

-Gracias...gracias por creer en mi...-dice Sunset.

-No agradezcas, en realidad soy yo el que debe dar una disculpa. -dice Flash con culpa en su rostro.

-Disculpa?… Una disculpa, porque? -dice Sunset separándose de él.

-Por no haberte apoyado cuando mas necesitabas un amigo. -dice Flash arrepentido. -estabas ahí llorando, rogando a que te creyeran… mientras que los otros solo te miraban y te daban la espalda… quería estar a tu lado apoyándote y defendiéndote pero no podía… algo dentro de mi me lo impedía… creo que estaba…

-Asustado? -termina diciendo Sunset.

-Si.. creo que si, enserio perdóname… soy un cobarde. -dice Flash agachando la cabeza.

Sunset pone su mano en el hombro de Flash.

-No te culpo, es mas… creo que hiciste lo correcto. -dice Sunset Shimmer quien empezaba a estar mas tranquila.

-Que? -pregunta Flash ahora incrédulo.

-De haberme apoyado en ese momento, muchos hubieran pensado que estabas de mi lado y te hubieran puesto en tu contra. -dice Sunset. -Que bueno que no lo hiciste...

-Pero debí hacerlo -dice Flash.

De repente, Sunset forma una sonrisa que de alguna forma una atmósfera cálida.

-Ya no importa… Al menos me crees, creo que eso sera suficiente para mi por ahora. -dice Sunset.

Entonces Flash mira de nuevo al espejo.

-Y has hablado con Twilight últimamente? -pregunta Flash con curiosidad, pensando porque no le ha pedido ayuda. -Ella pudo haberte ayudado a resolver este problema.

Sunset vuelve a bajar la mirada.

-Hace tiempo que no me contacto con ella… como casi un mes… veras ella quiso venir pero...

 ** **(FlashBack)****

Sunset Shimmer estaba en su cama, con la cara metida en la almohada hasta que pronto escucha un zumbido y mira el diario para comunicarse con la princesa Twilight Sparkle estaba brillando.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Sunset, no he sabido de ti en días, todo esta bien? Se han arreglado las cosas?"**__**

Sunset toma tiempo para responder.

-No Twilight, todo sigue igual...nadie me cree. -escribe Sunset en el diario. -ni siquiera las chicas me quieren escuchar…

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **No esta bien, Sunset lamento no estar contigo en esos difíciles momentos, pero descuida ahora mismo cruzo el portal"**__**

-No Twilight, no quiero que vengas…-escribe Sunset rápido antes de que Twilight fuera al portal.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **De que estas hablando Sunset, estoy segura de que esto es un simple error, estoy segura que si estamos todas juntas podremos resolverlo"**__**

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Twilight, a ti no te dieron la espalda tus amigas, no sabes como se siente esto. -Escribe Sunset.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Que no lo se?, Sunset se como se siente, en la boda de mi hermano, yo sospeche que que algo extraño le pasaba a Cadence, pero cuando buscaba el apoyo de mis amigas y la princesa Celestia… ellas no me creyeron, simplemente me dejaron sola… me sentí devastada… pero al final pudimos resolverlo… se que podremos resolver esto"**__**

-Twilight también supe lo que sucedió en la boda real, aunque esto se ve similar no es igual, no hay changelings que estén suplantando a los alumnos no hay magia que este controlando a las chicas… simplemente que al parecer que nuestra amistad solo era… una ilusión. -Escribe Sunset.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **No digas eso, estoy segura que podre convencer a las chicas de que no eres tu la que esta provocando problemas"**__**

-Exactamente Twilight, si vienes resolverás el problema como siempre… pero una pregunta, las chicas me perdonaran porque ellas querrán o porque tu les dirás que me perdonen? -escribe Sunset

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Que?, Sunset no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo..."**__**

-Hay que ser sinceras Twilight, solo se volvieron mis amigas solo por que tu les dijiste que lo fueran -escribe Sunset

Esta vez, no hubo respuesta de parte de la princesa de la amistad.

-Twilight si eres mi amiga, porfavor déjame tratar de resolver esto por mi misma. -escribe Sunset.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Estas segura?"**__**

-Si, míralo como mi prueba final…. Confía en mi por favor, en caso de cualquier problema yo me comunico contigo… al menos así sabre si son mis amigas o no…

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Esta bien Sunset confío en ti..."**__**

 ** **(Fin del Flashback)****

-ooh, entonces que vas a hacer ahora? -dice Flash Sentry sabiendo lo que iba hacer momentos atrás.

-Pues como puedes ver, la escuela nunca me dejara de culpar por lo de Anon-a-miss, y no creo tener el valor para irme a otra escuela, ya que este es el único lugar que conozco mejor… -dice Sunset con muchas dudas en su cabeza. -La mejor opción seria regresar a casa. -esto ultimo lo dice mirando el espejo.

-Quieres regresar al mundo de donde vienes? -pregunta Flash preocupado por donde va esta conversación.

-Ya no lo se, para ser sincera yo nunca sentí que encajaba bien ahí. -dice Sunset Shimmer -Que crees que debería hacer? -le pregunta Sunset.

-Sunset, yo no soy la persona ideal para darte un consejo de tal escala… -dice Flash -pero si quieres mi opinión, yo te diría que no te fueras, tu no eres del tipo de chica que se rinde… que todavía puedes lograr que te vean diferente y poder lograr nuevas amistades… hasta donde yo se Twilight nunca especifico con quien debería ser, verdad?

Sunset se mantiene en silencio.

-Pero claro esa es mi opinión, yo respetare la decisión que tu elijas. -dice Flash a Sunset.

Sunset le da una dulce sonrisa.

-Quieres ir a mi departamento para tomar un chocolate caliente. -le dice Sunset a Flash. -y pasar un momento de amigos.

-Me encantaría… entonces me estas diciendo que te quedaras? -le pregunta Flash mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Con esto te estoy diciendo que lo pensare, por ahora solo quiero pasar una tarde normal y tomar algo caliente, esta empezando a hacer frío. -dice Sunset cubriéndose mas con la chamarra que le dio Flash.

 ** **(Mientras tanto con la directora Celestia)****

La directora Celestia estaba preparándose para salir, hasta que el teléfono de la oficina empieza a sonar.

-Buenas tarde, que desea? -pregunta la directora.

-Buenas tardes, Directora Celestia veo que aun trabaja hasta tarde como de costumbre. -dice una voz masculina, pero que ella reconoce y la irrita un poco.

-Superintendente Discord, Que Sorpresa! -dice Celestia tratando de sonar normal y con una sonrisa aparentemente forzada.-cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Mucho tiempo, según veo. -dice Discord. -Mire Celestia iré directo al grano.

-Vaya eso es nuevo. -dice Celestia bromeando.

-Por favor Celestia, no es momento para bromas... jamas pensé que diría eso. -dice Discord. -como sea, mi motivo de la llamada, es que he recibido quejas de los padres de que hay una situación en la escuela que se ha salido de control.

-No es nada que no pueda manejar, solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo. -dice l directora Celestia.

-Hasta donde yo se, hay un sospechoso… creo que es una jovencita… no deberías…

-Ella no tiene nada ver. -dice Celestia alzando la voz.

-Estas segura? -dice Discord.

-Completamente. -dice Celestia sin dudar.

-Bueno… como sea, esta llamada no tratara de si hay un sospechoso o no…bueno no todavía… trata acerca de ti y de tu trabajo.

Al escuchar eso la directora Celestia se mantiene en silencio.

 ** **(En la noche)****

Sunset Shimmer estaba ahora sola en su departamento, reposando en su mesa pensando en lo que converso con Flash y su momento de amigos que tuvo hace horas.

La verdad platicaron de muchas cosas, que la verdad no platicaron cuando salían.

Fue divertido ese momento, pero todo momento tiene su fin… ella sentía como la tristeza empezaba a volver a ella.

Ella ahora sabia que alguien de ese mundo creía en ella, pero la verdad una sola persona no bastaba para que ella regrese a una escuela en la pueden agredir en cualquier momento y no quería que Flash sufra por su culpa, pero no sabe.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que se sobresalta cuando alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-Quien es? -dice ella

-Sunset, soy yo -era la voz de Twilight Sparkle.

-Twilight que haces aquí? -dice Sunset asombrada, ya que no se había comunicado con ella.

-Se que me dijiste que me llamarías y eso, pero sentía que me necesitabas. -dice Twilight.-Estoy al tanto de todo Sunset, enserio lamento lo de las chicas, creo que espere demasiado de ellas.

-Haz hablado con ellas?

-No, al menos no todavía... y ademas, hay muchas formas de ponerse al tanto sin que alguien sepa que estas ahí. -dice Twilight.

-Twilight yo… yo solo

-No me tienes que explicar nada Sunset, se que estas confundida y estas dolida… y que no estas segura de quedarte o irte a casa… la lamento no tener la experiencia o tanto conocimiento para aconsejarte. -dice Twilight. -por eso traje a alguien conmigo que tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Quien?

-Buenas noches Sunset Shimmer.-dice una voz femenina que Sunset reconoció de inmediato y la sorprendió.

Sunset Shimmer abría la puerta para poder ver y asegurarse de quien se trataba.

-Pri...Princesa Celestia…. -dice Sunset Shimmer con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi vieja alumna…..

 ** **Continuara…...****

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, apuesto que algunas cosas no lo veian venir (o tal vez si)...  
**

 **Pero dejare algo muy en claro, no voy a emparejar a nadie en esta historia, solo habra amistades, comedia, algo de suspenso y puede que algo de parodia sin sentido...**

 **Aqui puse a Flash como un amigo de Sunset, pienso en convertirlo en el nuevo Spike (en versión humano) jejeje, ustedes entenderán porque...**

 **Puse la referencia de la boda de canterlot porque a Twilight le paso casi la misma historia (aunque menos fuerte) y la verdad como que pocos lo recuerdan... y puse a la princesa Celestia al final porque Sunset necesitara de alguien que la pueda aconsejar y quien mejor que su antigua maestra, además quien no quisiera ver el reencuentro entre estas dos.**

 **Si preguntan cuando aparecerán las "nuevas" amigas, empezaran a aparecer desde el proximo episodio, tenia pensado que cada uno tuviera su propio episodio con Sunset ,pero creo que hare que aparezcan de dos o ya vere como le hago...**

 **muy bien hasta la proxima...**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, lamento el retraso, estaba muy ocupado...**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 ** **Capitulo 3****

Se podía ver a una unicornio color naranja y con melena amarillo con rojo, en una biblioteca leyendo varios libros a la vez.

\- "Sabias que esta biblioteca esta prohibida para los estudiantes, no?, eso te incluye Sunset Shimmer. -dice una voz femenina en un tono serio.

Sunset Shimmer se sobresalta y al voltear mira a la princesa Celestia con una mirada seria, acompañada con un par de guardias.

-Como se atreve a ocultarme este tipo de magia a mi!. Tu sabes que yo estoy lista!. -dice una Sunset Shimmer muy enojada. -PUEDO SER MUY PODEROSA!

\- "Poderosa". -dice la princesa Celestia sin cambiar su semblante. -Pensaba que veía compasión y sinceridad en ti, cuando en realidad solo era ambición, estas siendo muy egoísta, necesitas dar un paso hacia atrás y reflexionar acerca de...

-Que soy egoísta?! -interrumpe Sunset arrojándole un libro a la princesa, pero ella lo bloquea con una barrera. -Este libro dice que que usted puede convertirme en una poderosa alicornio y gobernar Equestria, Es usted quien es egoísta al no darme lo que merezco.

La habitación se llena de un gran momento de silencio.

-Yo merezco ser igual a usted , si no es que mejor... conviertame en una princesa. -esto ultimo era mas una orden que una petición.

-No, eso debe ganarse… He intentado enseñarte todo lo que necesitabas saber, pero te desviaste del camino que trate de guiarte… todo lo que dices "merecer", solo me esta probando que no estas lista.

De repente la princesa Celestia abre sus alas de una manera algo amenazante.

-Sunset Shimmer te despojo de tu posición como pupilo, si no eres capaz de dejar esto atrás, entonces tus estudios terminan ahora. -dice una enojada princesa Celestia. -Guardias!, escolten a Sunset Shimmer a la salida.

-Estas cometiendo el error mas grande de toda su vida, "Su majestad" -dice Sunset Shimmer llena de odio hacia la princesa.

La princesa se queda mirando la puerta por donde se iba su ex-alumna para voltear a una pared donde había un mural de ella venciendo a Nightmare Moon y luego voltea a un mueble donde había un papel con algo escrito y varias fotografías de aspecto antiguo.

-No seria la primera vez. -dice la princesa Celestia con lagrimas en sus ojos.

 ** **(Fin del Flash Back)****

Se podía ver a la princesa Celestia en su forma humana (para la vestimenta de Celestia, sera igual como la directora, excepto que su saco seria blanco) y a Sunset Shimmer sentadas en la mesa, ambas permanecían en silencio, la habitación se estaba llenando de mucha tensión por parte de la ex-equina, no ayudo mucho que Twilight Sparkle les diera un momento a solas.

-Primero que nada Sunset, quiero iniciar diciendo que no estoy aquí como la princesa de Equestria. -dice la regente del sol. -Ni como una maestra, solo soy una amiga que viene ha ayudar a otra amiga.

Tras decir eso Sunset solo baja la mirada, y todo el cuarto se queda en silencio.

-Y… Como has estado? -dice la princesa Celestia mirando a su alrededor tratando hacer una conversación, ya que también estaba nerviosa, aunque no lo aparentaba. -Veo que te has adaptado muy bien.

Sunset Shimmer solo se queda callada, simplemente no tiene el valor ni de verla a los ojos directamente.

-Entonces…. Sigues practicando con la guitarra. -dice Celestia con una dulce sonrisa. -Twilight me contó que tocabas el instrumento de una manera impresionante, para serte franca aun no me doy la idea de tener estas "extremidades" . -dice moviendo las manos. -las llaman manos no?, la verdad en serio es increíble que…

-Basta! -dice Sunset Shimmer interrumpiendo a su ex-mentora.

-Perdona, si dije algo malo, lo…

-Por que es tan amable conmigo…? -dice de repente Sunset Shimmer casi gritando, dejando confundida a la gobernante de Equestria.

-Que?

-Por que es tan amable conmigo, cuando yo fui una pésima estudiante. -dice Sunset empezando a sollozar. -La desobedecía siempre, nunca escuchaba sus consejos ni sus lecciones, le llevaba la contra a cada momento, me fui a otro mundo donde le hice la vida miserable a todos, robe la corona de Twilight y por poco iba a invadir a Equestria para someterla a mi voluntad… y usted me pregunta sobre mi vida..en lugar de odiarme...enojarse conmigo o regañarme por todas las malas acciones que hice en el pasado… al menos gríteme...porque porque...sniff

Celestia no dice nada, solo se levanta, se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-Sunset, yo jamas te odiaría, ni menos enojarme contigo. -dice Celestia. -Con la única que estaría enojada, seria conmigo misma…

-Porque dice usted eso. -dice Sunset sin comprender sus palabras.

-Por ser una mala maestra. -dice la princesa Celestia.

-Eso no es verdad!, usted fue una buena maestra. -dice Sunset. -Como dije, yo fui la mala estudiante… una muy mala estudiante que ni siquiera es capaz de demostrar su inocencia…. O al parecer lograr una verdadera amistad…. O de enseñar o aprender una lección de esto…. Una muy mala estudiante que….

-No hay malos estudiantes. -interrumpe la princesa Celestia. -Debí de encontrar la manera de llegar a ti, de llamar tu atención, de poder inspirarte mas…. Eso es lo que debería de ser un maestro, "inspirar"… pero solo te dejaba sola, pensando que podrías aprenderlo por ti misma… Pude notar los cambios en tu actitud y aun así solo me alejaba mas… si alguien aquí es responsable de los acontecimientos que nos llevaron hasta este día, esa soy yo...

Sunset mira con preocupación a Celestia sintiendo ahora culpa por darse cuenta lo que había dejado una una gran carga a su antigua mentora.

-No importa de quien es la culpa, nuestra relación maestra-alumna termino el día que abandone Equestria. -dice Sunset deprimida. -la verdad por un momento creí que estaba haciendo as cosas bien por primera vez, siendo amables con los demás, ser de ayuda para quien lo necesitara, enfrentarme a las fuerzas del mal… creí que había enterrado toda la mala fama que todos veían en mi… ahora me doy cuenta que solo vivía una fantasía… era obvio que no podría ser perdonada de todo…. Yo…. Porque le digo esto… usted no lo entendería….

En eso la princesa Celestia alza una ceja mientras se separaba lentamente de ella.

-Sunset, recuerdas las historia en la que se narraba de como derrote a "Nightmare Moon" -dice la princesa Celestia empezando al parecer una pequeña historia.

Sunset sabia a que trataba de llegar Celestia.

-Si, nos la narraban desde potrillos como cuentos para dormir o para asustarnos en Hallo… digo en la noche de Nightmare. -dice Sunset corrigiendo lo ultimo porque no quería confundir en esos instantes a su antigua mentora. -había cientos que cambiaban algunas cosas para hacerlo mas interesante, a que viene eso

-Cierto, diferentes versiones, el mismo final. -dice Celestia mirando la luna por la ventana, que por coincidencia el cielo se había despejado un poco. -pero lo que no sabían era lo que sucedía después del final…

La confusión empieza a rondar en la mente de Sunset.

-Muchos dicen que todos vivieron felices al final, como en todos los cuentos… pero lo que no sabían es que una gran parte se habían puesto en mi contra por haber aprisionado a mi hermana en la luna. -dice Celestia bajando la mirada.

Ahora Sunset Shimmer estaba sorprendida, toda emoción de tristeza, y depresión se esfumaron.

-Que?, en su contra? Pero eso no puede….

-Ser? -Celestia termina la oración. -jejeje, Créelo, estoy hablando de abucheos, destrucción de propiedad, insultos… abandono… -esto ultimo lo dice con una suave tristeza y con la mirada baja.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Sunset se identificaba con esa ultima palabra.

-Pero eso no fue lo peor. -dice Celestia.

-Que podría ser peor? -pregunta Sunset.

-Lo peor, fue que yo estaba tratando de echarle la culpa a alguien. -dice Celestia.

Si antes Sunset estaba confundida y sorprendida, ahora ya no existían palabras para describir lo que sentía.

-Culpar a alguien por la corrupción de mi hermana, de culpar a alguien de ponerla en mi contra… de haberla convertido en el monstruo que nunca debió ser… de haberme orillado a enfrentarme a ella… -dice Celestia con dolor en sus palabras. - Pensaba quienes eran ellos para juzgarme a mi, quienes eran ellos para pensar que no me dolía, era mi ****HERMANA!…**** -esto ultimo lo dijo con cierta enfado- A la quien cuide desde pequeña, con la que crecí, y con la que tuve muchas aventuras…. cierto que yo no fui la hermana perfecta, y que a veces teníamos pleitos sin sentido… pero a veces sentía que eso nos hacia mas unidas, después de su destierro una parte de mi también se había ido con ella….

Sunset quería decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

-y no fue mejor cuando miraban como algunos ponis celebraban por mi victoria y como hacían representaciones de mi batalla, muchos creían que me alagaban con eso… lo cierto es que sentía hervir mi sangre cuando alguien alguien hablaba mal o se burlaba de lo era mi hermana. -dice Celestia. -Como si todo lo que ella había hecho por Equestria nunca hubiera sucedido…. la ira y la frustración me invadían…. Empezaba a nublar mi juicio…. Estaba a un paso de la corrupción de mi alma… de hecho era algo inevitable….al parecer….

Sunset estaba muy metida en la historia jamas contada de la vida de la Princesa Celestia, pensar que estaba escuchando acerca del lado oscuro de la princesa mas "bondadosa y gentil" de toda la historia de Equestria.

-Y… que sucedió después… -fue lo único que dijo Sunset.

Celestia soltó una leve sonrisa.

-Recibí un poco de ayuda….

 ** **(Mientras tanto en otro lugar)****

Se observaba una cafetería nocturna, y en la acera una chica peli azul, quien vestía una pequeña chaqueta morada algo maltratada, tenia los ojos cerrados y empezó a cantar pero sonaba desafinaba a lo grande.

-aaaAAaAAaaghh…...AAAAAaaaauUUughhh….AaaaaaAAAaugghgh. …. -Se detiene en ese ultimo intento, solo se limita en mirar el suelo con tristeza.

 ** **(Flashback)****

-Creo que yo debería ser tomada en serio….

-Tomarte en serio… Sonata deja de bromear, quieres.. -dice Aria.

-NO! YO TAMBIÉN SOY PARTE DEL GRUPO, SI NO PUEDO APORTAR IDEAS...ENTONCES YA NO DEBERÍA SER PARTE….DEL...GRUPO! -dice Sonata molesta pero con dudas en esa ultima palabra.

-Sonata, por que no vas…. -Aria es interrumpida por Adagio.

-La puerta esta ahí. -dice Adagio observando los fragmentos que solían ser su gema que estaban en su mano. -No olvides cerrarla cuando te vayas. -termina diciéndolo de manera fría.

Eso deja en shock a la ex-sirena azul por un momento. Lagrimas empiezan a emerger de su rostro antes de salir corriendo hacia lo desconocido.

 ** **(Fin del Flashback)****

-Que se supone que deba hacer ahora…

 ** **(Regresando con Sunset Shimmer y Celestia)****

-Sunset Shimmer yo se que no lo has tenido fácil, y habrá momentos peores que estos, créeme, en la vida hay altas y bajas. -dice la princesa. -un día estas arriba, con alegría, celebrando fiestas, conviviendo con amigos y conocidos… y otros momentos estas abajo, solo, decaída y pensando como fue que llegaste ahí… nosotros decidimos cuando caemos y también cuando nos levantamos.

Sunset que se había olvidado de sus negativas emociones, ahora solo quería hacer preguntas.

-Pero que debería hacer…-pregunta Sunset esperando que su ex-mentora le de la respuesta.

-Eso debes de averiguarlo y decidirlo tu. -dice Celestia. -Solo tu puedes obtener la respuesta que quieres buscar.

-Pero que tal si no me gusta la respuesta o si empeora todo. -dice Sunset.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. -dice la princesa. -Estas tan centrada pensando en lo que paso y lo que podría ser, que dejas de lado lo que esta sucede a tus alrededores.

Sunset otra vez se queda callada, preguntándose que tal vez por eso no ha podido encontrar al verdadero responsable.

-Sunset, el viejo tu, tenia malas cualidades, pero tenias una muy buena cualidad...nunca te dabas por vencida, a pesar de la situación, no permitías ser derrotada con facilidad… incluso cuando no tenias posibilidad alguna de ganar….

Sunset le empiezan a obtener un leve brillo en sus ojos.

-Sunset puedes quedarte a continuar con tu reciente vida y ver a donde puede llegar o también puedes regresar a Equestria, tal vez incluso a retomar tus viejos estudios o continuarlos con Twilight Sparkle. -dice la princesa Celestia mostrando una amable sonrisa. -Esa elección solo la puedes tomar tu… Tomate el tiempo quieras…

La princesa Celestia es interrumpida al ser abrazada por Sunset Shimmer.

-Muchas gracias, querida maestra. -dice Sunset con felicidad. -pero creo que ya tome una decisión...

Celestia solo le responde con una dulce sonrisa.

 ** **(En la mañana, en Canterlot High)****

Se podía ver la oficina de la Directora Celestia, quien como dijo el día anterior estaba en su oficina.

De repente, tocan a la puerta.

-Pase.. -dice la directora

-Buenos días, directora Celestia. -dice Sunset Shimmer con una mejor actitud.

-Buenos días, Sunset Shimmer. -dice la directora seria pero se notaba un poco de tristeza -creo que viene ya con una respuesta.

-Así es directora. -dice la ex-equina con una sonrisa de confianza. -He decidido quedarme en Canterlot High.

 ** **continuara….****

* * *

 **Obviamente muchos habran deducido la decisión que iba a toma Sunset Shimmer desde antes, ahora empezar a sacar al resto de las chicas que protagonizaran en este Fanfic.**

 **La escena del inicio fue inspirada de comics de MLP llamado "The Fall of Sunset Shimmer", obviamente con cambios y además de agregar material de otro comic, que espero que les guste adivinar que cosa fue, sino es solo que no quieran hacerlo o simplemente que no ven los comics de MLP (aunque creo que sucede mas acción en estos).**

 **En la personalidad de Celestia, le puse un pasado "oscuro" ya que uno piensa que:**

 **1\. -la princesa luna debió tener seguidores, que se opusieron a la idea de su destierro.**

 **2\. -La princesa Celestia debió desarrollar un pensamiento negativo al ver a sus ponys celebrando el destierro de su hermana, pienso que le molestaría un poco, ademas de como pudieron olvidarse de la princesa Luna, pero si recordar a Nightmare Moon (bueno eso lo explican en un comic, también)...**

 **3\. -Obviamente Celestia debe tener un pasado oscuro.**

 **4\. -Vi el capitulo de la séptima temporada (el de Daybreaker) pero siento que ponen a la princesa Celestia muy infantil, (no es que me desagrade) pero o trata de recuperar horas de pleitos familiares con su hermana, o realmente mi teoría de que la linea de tiempo fue alterada por el viaje del tiempo de Starlight y Twilight, es cierta(explicación dada en la serie The Flash) o ellas están en otra linea de tiempo igual pero diferente (eso de viajar en el tiempo te marea mucho).**

 **Bueno solo queda otra pregunta, cual integrante del nuevo grupo (que estoy formando) debería aparecer en el sig. capitulo?  
**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Primero que nada lamento el retraso, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo.  
**

 **Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

 ** **Anon a miss****

 ** **Capitulo 4****

 ** **(En la dirección)****

La directora Celestia al principio no dice nada, sin embrago pone una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor. -dice la directora Celestia. -Y a que debo este cambio tan repentino, ayer se miraba que estabas muy decidida, que cambio?

-Recibí ayuda. -fue lo que dijo dijo Sunset mirando a la directora con cariño.

-Sucede algo? -dice la directora Celestia, tras notar que Sunset se le quedaba mirando sin decir nada.

-No..No es nada….es solo que… me alegra que me apoyara también. -dice Sunset con una dulce sonrisa.

Celestia se ve interrumpida ya que tocaron a la puerta, Sunset quien estaba mas cerca se dispone a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un hombre con unas grandes cejas blancas, una barba de chivo de color blanco, aparentemente su cabello era blanco tenia entradas en la parte superior de la cabeza, a excepción de las orillas de la cabeza donde poseía cabello de color negro (con algunas canas) y tenia formado una cola de caballo, ojos amarillos con retinas rojas, vestía un traje que no muy convencional, un saco café, debajo vestía una camisa amarilla, con una corbata azul celeste, unos pantalones rojos y por alguna extraña razón usaba sandalias verdes...en invierno...

-Buenos días Directora Celestia, veo que aun trabajas a pesar de que la escuela esta cerrada por las vacaciones. -dice el. -Sabes uno pensaría que usas el trabajo como una escusa para evitar tener citas... Solo le falta que empiece a coleccionar gatos...

-Superintendente Discord, veo que llego antes de...la hora que propuso. -dijo la directora Celestia algo molesta.

Sunset al escuchar el nombre en parte se sorprendió, había escuchado por parte de Twilight que Discord se había reformado, pero jamas pensó que la contra-parte del dios del caos, tendría un puesto mas elevado que Celestia… bueno sabia que tenia un gran poder en Equestria y que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna se les dificulto derrotarlo, pero eso no era el caso. Tal parece que aunque halla similitudes con el mundo de donde proviene, hay demasiadas diferencias de lo que pensaba o esperaba.

-"De acuerdo, sabia que el Discord de Equestria tenia grandes poderes, pero no puedo creer que tenga un puesto tan… tan… bueno… "Importante" y "Responsable" -pensó Sunset con cara de sorprendida y extrañada.

-Sabes que me encanta llegar sin avisar, así puedes ver las caras de aquellos que "no te esperaban". -dice el "Superintendente" Discord. -A veces me encantaría poder aparecer enfrente de las personas solo con chasquear los dedos, jejejeje… -decía mientras hacia la acción mencionada

-Créeme que compadecería al ser viviente que sufriera esa clase de tortura. -dice la directora Celestia.

 ** **(Mientras tanto en Equestria)****

Se observaba a Discord y a Fluttershy tomando el te, mientras el hacia luciernagas-fogatas y de repente tiembla.

-Tienes frío Discord?. -pregunta Fluttershy preocupada.

-No, no es eso…. Creo que alguien en otro universo, esta teniendo una conversación referente a mi. -dice Discord.. -o tal vez no debí tomar demasiado te, puedo usar tu baño!

 ** **(Estamos de regreso)****

Discord voltea a ver a Sunset Shimmer.

-He de suponer que usted es Sunset Shimmer. -dice Discord de una manera tranquila.

Sunset asiente con la cabeza.

-Encantado de conocerla, he escuchado mucho de usted últimamente. -dice Discord.

-"Grandioso, esperaba no tener otra discusión durante un tiempo" -piensa Sunset frunciendo el ceño. -Si, creo saber a que se refiere…

-Enserio? -dice él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si, escuche hace tiempo estaría harta y cansada de decir esto, pero ahora estoy dispuesta a dialogar sin temor de que no me crea, porque yo no tengo nada que ocultar …. YO NO SOY ANON-A-MISS! -dice Sunset sin tener ninguna duda en sus palabras.-así que si no me cree es su….

El superintendente Discord no dice nada, solo se le queda mirando con una mirada seria.

-Le creo. -dice el superintendente Discord interrumpiendo su discurso.

-Disculpe? -dice Sunset alzando una ceja.

-No me hice entender, dije que le creo. -dice Discord también sin una duda en su respuesta.

-No es eso, es solo… que...ehh...usted me cree? -dice Sunset sin poder comprender lo que pasaba. -Como es que me cree?

-Simple, la vi a los ojos. -dice Discord, confundiendo a Sunset. -Los ojos son la ventana del Alma, aprende a leerlos y no necesitaras palabras.

Eso solo confunde mas a Sunset.

-Ya le dije mi respuesta, no tengo porque explicar. -dice Discord.

-Como sea, Celestia he venido a concluir nuestra conversación del otro día, así que…. -hablaba mientras sacaba un folder de su saco.

-Si ya se, pero antes de eso… -interrumpe la Directora Celestia y se acerca a Sunset. -Sunset me alegro que le dieras una oportunidad a la escuela Canterlot, eres una buena y extraordinaria persona, no permitas que los que no lo crean te derrumben, continua adelante con esa voluntad que tienes y veras que podrás superar lo que sea., solo recuerda, "El pasado… no es hoy" -dice la directora mientras le daba un abrazo. -Y felices fiestas…

Sunset le devuelve el abrazo. -muchas gracias, Directora Celestia, felices fiestas. -dice Sunset. -Bueno me tengo que retirar, nos vemos después de las vacaciones. -decía mientras salia de la oficina.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina se empieza a cerrar, la sonrisa feliz de la directora lentamente se empieza a distorsionar hasta fruncir el ceño y se sienta de mala gana en su silla.

-No se lo has dicho verdad. -decía Discord con una expresión seria.

-Ella ya a sufrido demasiado, se merece un tiempo tranquilo. -dice la directora.

-Como quieras, bueno te he traído el folder, que tiene la información del que te va a reemplazar. -dice Discord.

-Sigo diciendo que mi hermana es la indicada para ocupar mi puesto, mucho mejor que alguien a quien los alumnos no conocen. -dice Celestia seria.

-Y como dije antes, lo había pensado, pero después de analizarlo con los altos mandos, se llego a la conclusión de que no quieren que alguien relacionada contigo ocupe el puesto, ya que podría tener ideas similares como la "Hermana mayor". -dice Discord dejando el folder enfrente de Celestia. -Mira tienes mucha suerte se de que no te despidieran, pero gracias a tus años de buen trabajo, solo se te suspenderá por tiempo indefinido, y aun recibirás paga, ves... saldrás librada bien de esto. -dijo Discord.

-Salir librada?…. -Dice la directora Celestia algo ofendida. -Yo no hago este trabajo para salir librada… lo hago para educar a jóvenes y volverlos personas de bien…

Tras decir eso, Discord se le queda mirando sin decir nada. Entonces Celestia toma el folder y lentamente lo abre para mirar a su "remplazo", cuando lo mira los ojos se abren mas no poder y se levanta de golpe.

-ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! -grita Celestia.

 ** **(En el pasillo de la escuela)****

Sunset Shimmer decidió caminar un poco por la escuela, llego hasta donde estaban los cuadros con las fotos de cuando "gano" las coronas de los bailes de la escuela.

Se les quedo mirando por un momento con una mirada enojada y seria, y recordó las palabras de la directora, "El pasado no es hoy", sin dudarlo tomo los cuadros y los arrojo al primer bote de basura que vio.

Entonces escucha unos ruidos, dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola, por instinto y curiosidad empezó a seguir ese sonido, que la llevo al comedor, era sorprendente lo que se puede escuchar cuando no hay nadie en la escuela.

Cuando entra al comedor el sonido se detiene y lentamente se acerca a la cocina, al entrar mira el refrigerador cuyo candado estaba roto y había varios ingredientes, como vegetales y frutas mordidos.

-Pero que paso aquí? -dice Sunset. -Debería ir por la directora Celestia.

Y cuando Sunset se da la vuelta, se topa cara a cara con cierta peli azul, quien se estaba comiendo una zanahoria.

-AAAAAGGHHHHH,.- Ambas gritan. -ERES TU!

 ** **(Mientras tanto en Sweet Apples Acres)****

Se observaba la habitación de Apple Bloom, adentro estaban ella y Scootaloo, de repente se escucha golpes en la puerta y al abrir se observa a una Sweetie Bell con una mirada triste y preocupada.

-Sweetie Bell que sucede?-pregunta Apple Bloom

-Lo siento chicas, pero ya no puedo… mas con esto! -dice Sweetie Bell empezando a sollozar.

 ** **Continuara….****

* * *

 **Muy bien eso es todo por ahora, lamento si ha sido corto, pero de una u otra forma continuare la historia.**

 **Discord a aparecido finalmente, me inspire en el superintendente de los Simpson, sin embargo le deje con un poco mas de cabello, otro dato aquí: Discord tiene un titulo de psicología y le gusta estudiar la Teoría del Caos.  
**

 **Ahora si empezaran aparecer las protagonistas y no podían faltar las CMC, además también he decidido en meter a los padres de las mane 6 en este fic, sin embargo aun estoy indeciso con una pareja, Los padres de AJ, no se si ponerlos... pero también pienso que es otra "dimensión", aquí hay una infinidad de posibilidades, como que aparecieran los padres de los pequeños Apple, si me dejan su opinión al respecto lo agradecería mucho,**

 **quisieran ver a los padres de AJ en la historia? (se aceptan "solo en Flashback"o "En el presente")**

 **y otra cosa, como pudieron notar, añadiré un Oc, por el momento no diré mucho sobre ella, que tendrá un papel importante en en la historia, ademas de que dará lugar a mas preguntas..**

 **nota: muchos quisieran ver el encuentro de la Directora Celestia y la Princesa Celestia, pues si haré que se encuentren pero no se en que momento de la historia, tendrán que estar atentos.**

 **Hasta la próxima, nos vemos :)**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Saben algo, mientras escribía este capitulo, me puse a ver todo lo relacionado con las Dazling para saber una cosa, las tres chicas eran hermanas?, porque al ver la película de Rainbow Rocks, nunca especificaron eso (o tal vez me lo salte), pero también busque el comic que hablaba de ellas antes de ser desterradas y tampoco se menciono que fueran familia, la verdad después de leer fanfics en donde dicen que son hermanas lo llevan a uno a confundirse, pero después pienso que la familia es mas que la sangre y eso (lo pasan siempre en las películas, pero es un punto), así que dejare eso de lado.**

 **Ademas, quiero felicitar a Fenixyz por su historia recién terminada "Sunset Among Shadows", quien fue una de las mejores historia de Anon a miss que he leido y que me motivo para escribir este fanfic.**

 **Nota: para ser honesto yo apoyo una secuela! (pero claro, es decisión suya)**

 **Sin mas que decir... disfruten el capitulo :)**

* * *

 ** **Anon a miss****

 ** **Capitulo 5****

-ERES TU!-decían ambas chicas mientras se apuntaban la una a la otra.

Sunset Shimmer no salia de su asombro, ya que enfrente de ella se encontraba Sonata Dusk una de las malvadas sirenas que se había enfrentado antes, lo mismo pasaba lo mismo con Sonata (Aclaración: la vestimenta de Sonata es el suéter y los pants que vestía al inicio de la película de Rainbow Rocks).

Al pasar unos minutos Sonata sale de su asombro y se empieza a poner nerviosa para terminar con una expresión de pánico.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ!-grita Sunset esperando una respuesta.

Sonata trata de correr a salida, pero es bloqueada por por la ex-equina. Sonata no dice nada, solo agarro lo que parecía un trozo de pastel y se lo arroja a la cara de Sunset, esa distracción fue suficiente para que Sonata empezara a correr por la cocina, sin embargo Sunset se limpio el rostro de inmediato y empezó a perseguirla.

-DONDE ESTÁN TUS COMPAÑERAS?! -preguntaba Sunset empezaba arrinconarla en una de las esquinas de la cocina. -NO SE QUE ESTÁN PLANEANDO, PERO NO LO CONSEGUIRÁN, YA NO POSEEN MAGIA.

Sonata mira a su alrededor con desesperación y toma las sobras de las frutas y verduras (y/o comida a medio comer) que había dejado en el suelo para arrojárselas a Sunset Shimmer.

-Aauhgg, oye detente… -dice Sunset cubriéndose de las sobras.

Sonata se detiene de repente.

-Duele? -pregunta Sonata con curiosidad.

-Me estas arrojando sobras en la cara, claro que duele. -dice Sunset limpiándose.

-Ooooohhh. -Sonata al decir eso, comienza de nuevo el ataque contra Sunset Shimmer con mas fuerza y vuelve a juntar las sobras esta vez junto con basura.

-Aagh, OYE! AAAGGHHH!-al decir esto, Sunset toma una tapa para cubrirse.

-JAJAJAJA, SIENTE MI FURIA! -dice Sonata mientras continuaba con su ataque, sin embargo como era de esperarse todas las sobras que tenia como arma se le terminaron, la ex-sirena azul mira por todos lados, solo para ver que tenia a una Sunset Shimmer con pedazos de cascara de bananas entre comestibles enredados en su cabello y una mirada asesina que iba dirigida hacia ella.

-Oh oh….Nooo!

-Oh...Oh...SI! -dice Sunset arrojándose hacia Sonata.

-AAAAAAHHHHGGG! -es lo único que sale de la boca de Sonata, ya que termina siendo embestida por la peli fuego.

Sunset se coloca encima de Sonata y le sujeta los brazos, eso basto para inmovilizarla, alguien mas se soltaría y daría mas pelea, pero para alguien para Sonata que no poseía experiencia en "esfuerzos físicos", le seria muy difícil contraatacar.

-Muy bien, ya me canse…. Ahora me vas a responder. -dice Sunset muy seria. -Que estas haciendo aquí?

-T..T..Tenia hambre…. y ya no tenia dinero para comprar algo… -dice Sonata empezando a sollozar.

-Que? Acaso solo vinieron para saquear para llevarse la comida?-dice Sunset asombrándose por tal respuesta, pero aun así no cambiaría su semblante ante ella. -Que hay de tus compañeras?, En donde están?, Acaso no saben que aquí eso es un delito?

-Estoy sola…. Ellas me...me…. **__**Abandonaron….**__** -dice Sonata con lagrimas en los ojos.

Esa ultima palabra, hizo que Sunset abriera los ojos como platos, ademas que soltara a Sonata, esta vez Sunset no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando a la ex-sirena quien estaba llorando, y lo único que pudo ver fue a ella misma llorando.

-Y TODO FUE POR TU CULPA! -grita Sonata enojada pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Disculpa? -dice Sunset sorprendida por tal acusación.

-SI, TODO ES TU CULPA, DE NO SER POR TI, EL PLAN DE ADAGIO NO HUBIERA FALLADO Y HUBIÉRAMOS CONQUISTADO EL MUNDO, Y AUN TENDRÍAMOS NUESTRAS VOCES Y AUN ESTARÍA CON MIS HERMANAS!. -dice Sonata enojada pero sin dejar de llorar.

-Primero!, el conquistar el mundo era solo bueno para ustedes, pero para los demás no lo hubiera sido. -dice Sunset a Sonata. -Segundo, como que te abandonaron?…

-Si, después de esa trágica noche… Adagio y Aria quedaron devastadas al igual que yo, ya que no teníamos nuestras voces para influir en las personas, ya no conseguíamos lo que queríamos, teníamos que trabajar para vivir!, y no conservábamos los empleos...ehh bueno la mayor responsable eso... era yo… pero yyoo….también quería ayudar… y terminaron haciéndome a un lado… No tienes idea de lo que se siente en que las compañeras y amigas con las que pasaste tanto… te abandonen y … te quedes sola…. -Termina diciendo Sonata con dificultad.

Sunset no dijo nada, ni trato de responder le a Sonata, solo podía pensar en que "acaso ella habría sufrido mas que ella", pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al notar algo en la cara de la ex-sirena, se veía muy mal.

Entonces le toca la frente y se da cuenta de una cosa.

-Oohh por Celestia, TIENES FIEBRE! -dice Sunset alarmada.

-T..oodo...es..to...es tu c.. -dice Sonata antes de caer desmayada.

Sunset se levanta de golpe y sale al corredor para llamar a la directora, sin embargo se detiene.

-Espera, no puedo decirle a ella, no con el superintendente aquí!, eso podría ponerla en problemas! -dice Sunset así misma.

-Que puedo hacer, que voy hacer!, VAMOS SUNSET PIENSA PIENSA! -dice Sunset poniendo sus dedos a la cabeza, cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus ojos para tener una idea.

-ESO ES! -En eso saca su teléfono y hace una llamada. -Flash, necesito tu ayuda?

 ** **(20 minutos después)****

-Bien ya llegue, que sucede? -dice Flash entrando a la cocina la cual estaba aun sucia. -ohh, que hace ella aquí?

Mirando a Sonata quien tenia una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-No tengo tiempo para explicar, solo tienes que saber que tiene mucha fiebre y tienes que llevarla a mi casa. -dice Sunset asombrando un poco a Flash.

-Sunset recuerdas que tiempo atrás ella junto a sus "amigas", hechizaron a toda la escuela.- dice Flash dando un punto.

-Si, lo recuerdo. -dice Sunset.

-Nos pusieron unos contra otros y nos trataron como marionetas. -dice Flash dando otro punto.

-Si, lo se. -dice Sunset entrecerrando los ojos, y empezando a ponerse molesta.

-Y que trataron de dominar el mundo una vez, mira se que ya te sientes mejor con todo esto de Anon-a-miss, y que quieres ayudar a quien lo necesita, pero si te ven ayudarla, no ayudara a probar tu inocencia…..-Flash es interrumpido por el dedo dedo de Sunset Shimmer quien lo puso en sus labios para silenciarlo.

-Lo se Flash, pero esto no se trata de probar mi inocencia, y tampoco tenemos tiempo para recordar el pasado, ella tiene problemas y necesita nuestra ayuda.-dice Sunset preocupada.

Flash mira a Sunset por varios segundos y luego mira a Sonata.

-Esta bien, Sunset. -dice Flash empezando a levantar lentamente a Sonata.

-Ve afuera, saldré en poco tiempo, tengo que inventarle algo a la directora Celestia, para justificar este desastre. -dice Sunset mirando la cocina, para después caminar a la dirección.

 ** **(Mientras tanto en Sweet Apples Acres)****

Applebloom y Scootaloo observan a una sollozante Sweetie Bell, a quien intentan tranquilizar.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto, lo único que hacemos es romper amistades. -dice Sweetie Bell.

-Sweetie Bell tranquila, se que esto se ve mal pero… pero seguramente si les damos un poco de tiempo esto pronto se… -intenta decir Scootaloo, pero la interrumpe Sweetie Bell.

-QUE?, QUE SE OLVIDARA,QUE SE ARREGLARA?... DESPIERTEN, HEMOS ROTO AMISTADES QUE HABÍAN DURADO AÑOS Y HEMOS QUEBRANTADO LA PAZ QUE SE HABÍA FORMADO EN LA ESCUELA! -grita Sweetie Bell. -E INCULPAMOS A SUNSET SHIM….

Entonces tanto Applebloom como Scootalo cubren la boca de su amiga.

-Shhh, baja la voz Sweetie Bell, mi familia podría oír. -dice Applebloom preocupada mirando por el pasillo.

-Mmmmm. -Sweetie Bell se destapa la boca. -Que importa, seria mejor que nos descubrieran ahora, así terminaría esta terrible pesadilla, porque esto es lo que es…

-Sweetie Bell, se que te sientes mal, pero si confesamos ahora, no solo nuestras hermanas estarán enojadas con nosotras sino que también el resto de la escuela. -dice Scootaloo.

-Esto no se suponía que tenia que suceder así. -dice Sweetie Bell bajando la mirada. -Tenemos que hacer algo para reparar esto!

\- Por que haríamos eso? -pregunta Scootaloo. -hicimos todo esto para pasar mas tiempo con nuestras hermanas, si se arreglara, ya no volverían a estar mas tiempo con nosotras.

-Scoot, déjame preguntarte algo. -dice Sweetie Bell alzando una ceja. - Cuando fue la ultima vez que pásate tiempo con Rainbow Dash?

-Pues fue hace 2 días. -dice Scoot.

-Enserio, entonces por que te veías aburrida cuando pase por ahí. -dice Sweetie Bell.

-Aahh, bueno… es que estaba cansada por tanta diversión…. que pase…. con ella -dice Scootaloo, que era bastante obvio que mentía.

-Ooh, enserio y que hicieron que fue tan divertido? -pregunta Sweetie Bell.

-Pues… tu sabes… con RD, todo es una …. aventura… -dice Scootaloo, con una sonrisa forzada, pero solo se gano un par de miradas molestas. -Uughh, nada, no hicimos nada, solo se la pasaba tratando de afinar su guitarra mientras maldecía el nombre de Sunset…

-Exactamente, Applebloom cuando fue que pásate tiempo con AJ. -dice Sweetie Bell.

Applebloom solo baja la mirada.

-Hace un tiempo que ni siquiera nos hemos hablado, se la pasa trabajando, incluso cuando ya no hay nada que hacer. -dice Applebloom. - Cuando intento que juegue conmigo solo me dice que esta ocupada…

-Y Rarity se la ha pasado llorando, pero no de la forma que suele hacerlo, si no que ni siquiera lo hace notar, cada vez que entro a su cuarto, ella finge que todo esta en orden. -dice Sweetie Bell. -Hace trabajos a medias, y hace tiempo que no tiene una idea original, solo se la pasa haciendo el mismo diseño una y otra vez…. Esa no es mi hermana!

Las CMC solo bajan la mirada al ver los resultados de sus redes de mentiras.

-Y lo peor, es que cancelaron la fiesta de navidad, una fiesta que solían hacer antes de pelearse hace 3 años. -dice Sweetie Bell volviendo a sollozar. -Finalmente iban a volver a reunirse, pero después de lo que hicimos, solo provocamos que se distanciaran otro año mas! snif..snif

Applebloom ya no podía mas, solo dejo lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Y lo peor se lo dejamos a Sunset Shimmer, a una chica que esta sola en este mundo, finalmente había conseguido ser aceptada en la escuela, donde era odiada y solo la enterramos aun mas… -sigue hablando SweetieBell.

-Tienes razón, Sweetie Bell… cometimos una estupidez. -dice Applebloom

-Y una muy grande. -dice Scootaloo. -Pero aun así, no podemos confesar.

Las chicas observan a la niña a la peli-violeta.

-Se que metimos la pata, y muy profundo, pero como dije antes, eso provocara que nuestras hermanas se decepcionen de nosotras. -dice Scootaloo. -Para ustedes es fácil decirlo, ustedes y sus hermanas comparten lazos sanguíneos y las perdonaran fácilmente, pero Rainbow Dash y yo no, ella se decepcionara de mi, y posiblemente jamas me perdone…y lo se porque yo jamas perdonaría a alguien que haga que me aparte de mis amigas, Sniff...Sniff….Sniff.

Las chicas al ver a su amiga lo único que hacen es abrazarla.

-No.. quiero que Rainbow Dash me odie...-dice una Scootaloo llorando.

-Nadie quiere que eso Scoot…

-Que vamos a hacer, Applebloom..

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es dar de baja esa cuenta que jamas debimos crear. -dice Applebloom. -luego veremos como reconciliar a las chicas con Sunset Shimmer.

Sweetie bell asiente con la cabeza y saca su computadora, para abrir su cuenta y ponerle fin.

 ** **(Con Sunset Shimmer)****

Se observaba a Sunset Shimmer y a Twilight Sparkle teniendo una conversación.

-Estas segura que quieres quedarte en estos tiempos. -dice Twilight Sparkle. -Podrías regresar con nosotras a Equestria solo para celebrar el día de los corazones cálidos y estarías de regreso antes de que comiencen las clases.

-Suena divertido, pero por ahora alguien me necesita. -dice Sunset señalando a Sonata quien estaba descansando en su cuarto. -Y esta vez quisiera empezar con el pie derecho.

-Muy bien, pero recuerda que por cualquier problema que pudiera pasar, escríbeme y estaré aquí antes de que recibas mi respuesta. -dice Twilight con una dulce sonrisa.

Antes de que Twilight saliera, le da un abrazo a Sunset Shimmer quien le corresponde.

-Feliz día de los corazones cálidos. -dice Twilight.

-Feliz navidad. -dice Sunset.

-El nombre de la festividad de este mundo, si que es mas rápido de decir, jejeje. -dice Twilight.

Entonces por ultimo es Celestia quien queda enfrente de Sunset.

-Princesa Celestia, espero que tenga una feliz fiesta. -dice Sunset.

-Igualmente Sunset Shimmer, y también quiero que sepas, que también estoy para ti por si tienes algún problema, pero si no me encuentro disponible, y tienes alguna duda, solo te puedo decir que, dejes la mente en blanco y observa el amanecer, y confía en tus instintos y la respuesta aparecerá enfrente de ti, solo presta atención a cada pequeña señal que se te presente. -dice la princesa Celestia.

-Muchas gracias, maestra. -dice Sunset dándole un abrazo,.

-Y recuerda… el pasado no es hoy. -dice la princesa Celestia dándole una dulce sonrisa.

 ** **Continuara…..****

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y estoy abierto a ideas y sugerencias :)  
**

 **y un pequeño Spoiler, a partir del próximo capitulo, de regreso a la escuela...**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos, lamento mi tardanza, he estado muy ocupado estas semanas mucho, pero conseguí un poco de tiempo para escribir un poco.**

 **Lo siento si este capitulo es muy corto, pero no he tenido tanta inspiración, al menos no para esta parte, solo logro imaginar los momentos que se vivirán en la escuela Canterlot, bueno que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

 ** **Anon-a-miss****

 ** **Capitulo 6****

Sonata se encontraba recostada sobre una cama, cubierta de varias sabanas y con una pequeña toalla en su frente. De repente empieza a dar pequeños movimientos, mientras movía la cabeza en la almohada, tardo en darse cuenta de su entorno, ya que últimamente, había estado en lugares incómodos, húmedos y fríos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya se sentía mejor, todavía estaba enferma, pero a pesar del malestar, ella se sentía estar cómoda y cálida. Tan cómoda estaba que se abrazo aun mas en la cobija y se disponía a seguir durmiendo.

-Veo que ya despertaste?, ya te sientes mejor? -dice una voz femenina de manera tranquila. -Crees poder levantarte?

-Uuuhh, no quiero levantarme...hoy no quiero ir a la escuela...-dice Sonata balbuceando.

-Uuuhh, creo que aun te esta afectando la fiebre, esta bien, quédate acostada todo el día si quieres. -dice Sunset dejando un plato con sopa en una pequeña mesa que estaba a lado de la cama.

-Gracias, Sunset Shimmer…. -dice Sonata bostezando y dándose la vuelta.

Al principio parecía todo estar tranquilo, pero si hacemos la referencia de un conteo de 3 hasta 0… aunque en realidad se requirió mas tiempo, pero finalmente Sonata se levanto de golpe, para darse cuenta con quien estaba hablando, y al verla en frente de ella, lo único que se le ocurre fue gritar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eso provoca que Sunset también grite, ya que la tomo desprevenida.

Entonces Sonata se levanta de la cama de golpe y empieza a retroceder ante la presencia de Sunset Shimmer.

-Oye tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada y no te sobres fuerces, mejor regresa a la cama - dice Sunset preocupada al ver a la ex-sirena asustada.

Sonata empieza a ver a su alrededor y de repente empieza a formarse una película en su cabeza.

-Estoy en una casa desconocida, con la chica que arruino mi vida, en una cama cómoda, vistiendo una pijama que no es mía y a lado hay una mesa con un plato de sopa caliente …. OMG, ME SECUESTRASTE! -Sonata alarmada mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Sunset Shimmer.

-Eh?

-NO SE QUE PLANEAS, PERO NO TE FUNCIONARA, PUEDE QUE NO TENGA MAGIA, PERO HE VISTO MUCHAS PELÍCULAS DE ACCION COMO PARA SABER COMO LIDIAR ESTAS COSAS. -dice Sonata levantando sus brazos para ponerlos en una "posición" de karate, haciendo ruidos extraños que no eran parte del karate o de algún arte marcial y tratando de lanzar patadas al aire, pero solo termina cayéndose un par de veces, sin mencionar también que intento partir en dos una tabla delgada de madera, pero solo termino por lastimarse la mano y el dolor hace que caiga de rodillas sobre la cama llorando como consecuencia.

Sunset Shimmer ya estaba algo confundida y un poco avergonzada, que suerte que nadie más estaba ahí.

- _ _Enserio, no puedo creer que ella haya sido una "villana"__ -piensa Sunset al notar el comportamiento infantil de la peli-azul.

Sonata solo seguía sollozando. -sniff sniff… ya está bien, tu ganas! hazme lo que quieras ya no importa, gracias a ti lo he perdido todo y tal parece que ya no sirvo para nada…. Sniff sniff…. TU NO TIENES NI IDEA DE COMO SE SIENTE!

Sunset solo se le queda mirando, entonces lentamente se empieza a acercar a Sonata, esta con una expresión de temor se tapa con la cobija, solo para evitar ver lo que le iba hacer.

-Duele, ¿verdad? -dice Sunset sentándose a su lado mientras miraba el suelo con una expresión de vacío en ella.

Entonces la peli-fuego toma la mano lastimada de la peli-azul y la empieza a dar un suave masaje.

-No... creo que peor que eso…

Entonces Sonata descubre su rostro y ambas chicas solo se quedan mirando la una a la otra sin decir nada.

Y el momento de silencio termina, cuando Sunset Shimmer sin previo aviso le da un fuerte abrazo a Sonata y esta solamente vuelve a llorar pero esta vez fue mas para desahogarse, tanto para Sonata como para la propia Sunset.

 ** **(Un par de semanas después, 1er día de Clases)****

Se podía observar la escuela Cantelort aun cubierta por la nieve del invierno. Ha sido demasiado tiempo el que ha pasado, uno pensaría que la escuela volvería a hacer la misma después de unas largas vacaciones.

Sin embargo, todo lo contrario, los alumnos aún se veían afectados por los acontecimientos que trajo consigo el usuario Anon-a-miss, ya que algunos que eran amigos se miraban con enfado o trataban de evitar contacto visual.

Era bastante obvio que para cierta chica peli-fuego venida de Equestria iba a tener todo un difícil ciclo escolar, pero al menos una parte de ella sabía que al menos no iba estar sola.

No obstante, no tenía idea de lo que podría llamarse "destino" estaba preparando para ella y para toda la escuela.

Se escuchaba el timbre y la sub-directora Luna estaba ordenando que todos los alumnos fueran a formarse en las canchas de la escuela para un anuncio que iba a realizar.

Una vez que todos los alumnos y maestros estuvieron ahí, se vieron que en frente de ellos se encontraba el superintendente Discord, que solo lo veían en muy raras ocasiones, usualmente solo iba cuando había problemas muy graves.

-Buenos días a todos. -inicia el superintendente Discord -espero que hayan tenido unas cálida y relajantes vacaciones….

Ningún alumno dice nada, solamente fruncen el ceño.

-Los he llamado a todos a aquí, para dar un aviso muy importante, ya que sabrán un usuario de internet conocido como "Anon-a-miss" había estado posteando secretos de varios alumnos y aunque actualmente ya no se haya sabido nada de este usuario, sus acciones tuvieron malas consecuencias en nuestras vidas. -dice Discord

Al decir eso, ciertas niñas por reflejo empezaron a bajar la cabeza, pero pasaron desapercibidas.

-Muy bien, tengo que informarles una triste noticia, debido unos "pequeños" problemas de conducta y de disciplina, y entre otras cosas, la directora Celestia ha sido destituida de su cargo. -dice Discord bajando la cabeza.

Esa noticia sorprende a todos los alumnos y maestros, pero sobre todo a Sunset Shimmer.

-Ahora, es mi deber presentarles a su nuevo Director, que espero que le den el respeto que le daban a la Directora Celestia. -dice el Superintendente Discord. -Saluden con un aplauso a su nuevo Director… Sombra….

 ** **Continuara…..****

* * *

 **Esto sera todo por el momento, en el siguiente cap. tratare de profundizar mas en las acciones que tendra el director Sombra para la escuela Canterlot, además de nuevos estudiantes y sorpresas que tendré preparados para mas adelante.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia de Anon-a-miss.**

 **La ultima vez vimos que presentaron a un nuevo director, bueno pasen y averigüen que le sucederá a Canterlot High.**

* * *

 ** **Anon a miss****

 ** **Capítulo 7****

 ** **Departamento de Sunset Shimmer a las 7:30 am****

Sunset Shimmer se arreglaba para asistir, vestía un suéter gris, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas. Una vez mas a la escuela Canterlot, la escuela en donde la mayoría del alumnado, la creía responsable de esparcir sus secretos en la escuela.

La verdad ella estaba teniendo muchas dudas acerca de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, entonces se detiene enfrente del espejo, mira su reflejo fijamente, para luego cerrar sus ojos y respirar hondo.

-El pasado no es hoy, el pasado no es hoy… Hoy es un nuevo día, hoy es un nuevo día. -es lo que decía así misma.

Al cabo de unos momentos Sunset Shimmer abre sus ojos con determinación y con mucho entusiasmo se dirige hacia fuera, pero antes de abrir la puerta se detiene y mira hacia atrás en busca de algo.

-Sonata apúrate o llegaremos tarde a clases. -dice Sunset llamando a su "nueva" amiga.

En eso aparece Sonata Dusk quien vestía un suéter morado, unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros, entonces ella se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo y aparentemente tosía.

-La verdad, es que creo que estoy enferma y que no podre asistir a la escuela. -dice Sonata fingiendo toser, sin embargo, su actuación fue tan mala.

Sunset alza una ceja y entonces le sigue el juego.

-Ooh, no puede ser, estas enferma, oohh no puede ser Sonata y tenia que ser hoy! -dice Sunset actuando. -Ahora tendré que llevarte al hospital, para que te atiendan y luego que nos digan que tendrán que internarte y entonces tendrán que ponerte una inyección…y bla bla bla bla (después de inyección, eso era lo único que escuchaba Sonata)

Sonata solo juntaba sus manos en su barbilla y sus ojos expresaban un temor infantil.

-Ohh pero espera…-dice Sunset tocando la frente de Sonata. -No pareces tener fiebre, ni gripe, creo que no sera necesario.

-Oohh gracias Neptuno… Me asustaste por un momento, ya hasta se me olvidada que estaba fingiend… oooohh, rayos. -dice Sonata delatándose así misma.

-Por que estabas fingiendo estar enferma? -pregunta Sunset.

-Oohh vamos Sunset, yo se que no soy muy lista…. Pero hasta yo se que volver a esa escuela no sera muy bueno para mi. -dice Sonata preocupada. -No soy tan valiente como tu… -dice Sonata bajando su mirada.

En eso la mano de Sunset se posa en el hombro de Sonata.

-Para serte sincera yo también estoy muy pero muy asustada. -dice Sunset reconfortándola. - pero hay momentos en que debemos enfrentar nuestros problemas para seguir adelante y la verdad no se que pueda ocurrir hoy en la escuela, pero en algo si estoy segura mientras que estemos juntas podremos superar lo que sea como amigas! -termina diciendo con una sonrisa.

En eso el rostro de Sonata empieza a iluminarse (como estilo anime) y su rostro se forma una amable sonrisa para después abrazar a Sunset.

Sunset le devuelve el abrazo. -muy bien, es hora de ir a la escuela, y pronto que se nos hace tarde! -dice Sunset mirando el reloj y ver que su "discurso de motivación" duro un buen rato, entonces agarra a Sonata del brazo y salir corriendo.

 ** **En Canterlot High****

Empezaba a sonar la campana de la escuela, por suerte la ex-equina y la ex-sirena llegan al ultimo minuto, y entonces se encuentran en la entrada con Flash Sentry.

-Sunset, Sonata… Listas para hoy? -pregunta Flash Sentry con una sonrisa.

-La verdad, estamos aterradas… pero ya veremos como la pasaremos este ciclo escolar. -dice Sunset con confianza en su voz.

-SI ANDANDO! -añade Sonata lanzando un puño al aire, pero se detiene al entrar por la puerta principal. -este… saben a donde tenemos que ir… es que la verdad no prestaba mucha atención la ultima vez que estaba aquí… y no conozco nada la escuela.

En eso Sunset entre cierra sus ojos y entonces empieza a caminar enfrente de ella y Flash les seguía el paso, aunque este se separo de ellas para ir a su casillero.

Durante el recorrido se lograba notar algo, un silencio que no era muy normal para esa escuela, y entonces llegan hasta donde estaba su casillero.

-Sonata hasta que hable con la directora Celestia para apartarte un casillero, tu y yo compartiremos el mio. -dice Sunset.

-Oohhh, nunca había tenido un casillero antes. -dice Sonata. -pues la verdad nunca nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en una escuela, solamente lavábamos los cerebros a los demás y luego nos íbamos cuando ya no tenían nada que darnos. -termina con una inocente sonrisa.

-eehh si, sera mejor que cuando estés en clase, omitas comentarios así. -dice Sunset con una gota de sudor en su cabeza (también estilo anime).

Entonces llega escuchar unas voces que al reconocelas, los minutos se detuvieron de inmediato, unas voces que hace mucho tiempo, le habían dado alegría a su vida, pero ahora solo le daban tristeza y enojo.

-Les digo que mejor consigan nuevos instrumentos.-dice Rainbow Dash. -yo acabo de mandar a pedir una nueva guitarra, que llegara en pocos días.

-Rainbow los instrumentos están bien, siento que gastaste mucho dinero por nada. -dice Applejack.

-Eso dices tu, pero cuando llegue la guitarra y toque un impresionante solo, y todos me aclamen yo solo diré, "Te lo dije" -dice Rainbow Dash con mucho ego, mientras que las demás niegan con la cabeza.

Rápidamente Sunset agarra la mano de Sonata y se mete a un salón que se encontraba cerca de ahí, y al mismo tiempo le dice a Sonata que guardara silencio. Mientras que las Rainbooms caminaban en frente de ese salón, Sunset solo podía ver por la ventana de la puerta con mucha tristeza y un poco de enojo, el como pasaban sus viejas ex-amigas como si nada entre ellas hubiera pasado.

\- "Me dije que seria fuerte y que no dejaría que nada de mi pasado me afectaría, pero tampoco estoy lista para hacerles frente, al menos no ahora." -pensó Sunset Shimmer mientras esperaba a que sus viejas amistades se alejaran de ahí.

Sin embargo, cierta chica tímida y callada voltea a ver la puerta en donde estaban ellas, entonces lentamente empieza acercarse a esta.

\- "AAAGHH, rayos nos descubrió!" -Piensa Sunset alarmándose.

Fluttershy estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, pero entonces alguien la llama.

-Fluttershy, que pasa, no querrás ser la ultima en llegar al salón. -dice Pinkie Pie.

-Uugh, nada...solo me pareció ver algo...pero no importa…ya voy. -dice Fluttershy regresando con las Rainbooms.

\- "Uufff, gracias Celestia" -piensa Sunset mientras se sentaba en el suelo para relajarse.

-9...10...11...12...13….14….15….que sigue del 15…. así, 16. -dice Sonata feliz.

-Que haces Sonata? -pregunta Sunset.

-Pues estoy contando para empezar a jugar las escondidas, pues por eso venimos aquí a escondernos o no? -dice Sonata. -y ya que estamos escondidas yo empiezo a contar y luego, espero a que me busques.

-Sonata, 1 no fue por eso que venimos aquí, y 2 creo que estas confundiendo las reglas de ese juego. -dice Sunset.

Cuando salen del salón, se encuentran con 3 alumnas, que ella reconoció de inmediato.

-Vaya vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí? -dice una voz femenina. -La verdad sorprendes a Trixie, Trixie pensaba que ya no volverías a la escuela.

\- "Hay no, todos menos ella" -pensaba Sunset Shimmer molesta, deseando enfrentarse mejor a sus viejas "amigas" o a cualquier villano mágico de su dimensión que tener que lidiar con Trixie.

-Y Trixie también ve que traes a una nueva subordinada. -dice Trixie refiriéndose a Sonata. -Es que acaso estas reclutando a cómplices para que te ayuden con tus "maldades".

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre Trixie. -dice Sunset seria.

-Pero claro, porque si no lo fuera no seria la original Trixie. -dice ella con mucho orgullo mientras sus compañeras (las ilusionistas o como se llamaran en la segunda película).

\- Porque ella dice su nombre en cada rato? -pregunta una Sonata confundida a Sunset.

-También me lo he estado preguntando desde que llegue a esta escuela. -dice Sunset entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Oigan no ignoren a Trixie! -dice Trixie molesta.

La disputa empezaba a llamar muchas miradas de quienes iban llegando, y parecía que iba a intensificarse, sin embargo alguien intervino.

-Oigan déjenla en paz. -dice otra voz femenina.

-Quien se atreve a ordenarle a Trixie. -dice Trixie volteando a ver a la dueña de esa voz, pero al hacerlo sus ojos se abren y sus acompañantes empiezan a retroceder asustadas.

La dueña de la voz, era una chica de una altura como de 1.86 m, ojos color café claro, color de piel blanca, cabello blanco con mechones morados, aparentemente usaba labial color amarillo, vestía una chamara gruesa color café oscuro acompañados de unos pantalones de mezclillas café claro y una botas negras.

-Creo que fui yo. -dice la chica de alta estatura. -solo déjenla en paz, es muy temprano para una disputa, y creo que todos queremos una mañana tranquila… no lo crees, Trixie?

Trixie quería responderle, pero no se le ocurría nada y empieza a moverse junto con sus compañeras quienes se alejaban con miedo, eso fue extraño para Sunset.

-Veo que también te dejaron volver eeh, Griffin? -piensa Trixie empezando a caminar. -Trixie ve que mucha mala vibra vuelve hoy en día. -termina diciendo ella.

Trixie se aleja con indiferencia hasta desaparecer de la escena.

Sunset solo se queda mirando a la chica que le ayudo, que de repente empezó a caminar también.

-Muchas gracias, aunque pude haberla puesto en su lugar… sin embargo me hubiera llevado tiempo. -dice Sunset. -Creo que no te había visto antes, debes de ser nueva, ¿no?, me llamo Sunset Shimmer.

-Y yo soy Sonata Dusk. -dice Sonata con una sonrisa. -Oooohh, si que eres alta!

La chica "nueva" voltea para verlas con una mirada neutra.

-Gilda… Me llamo Gilda Griffin. -dice ella con una voz seria y serena. -y si… se podría decir que soy nueva, aunque de hecho ya había estudiado aquí, pero me salí hace un par de años, pero estoy de regreso…

-Enserio?, entonces no creo que necesites un guía, aunque si quieres te podemos acompañar por si quieres alguna información que te haga falta, para ponerte al tanto de todo. -dice Sunset tratando de simpatizar a la que la "salvo" de una posible pelea.

Mientras empezaban a caminar Sunset pudo notar como algunos estudiantes empezaban a evitarlas o alejarse de ellas, al principio pensaba que era por ella y Sonata, pero pudo notar como los alumnos se alejaban con miedo y no enojados, empezaba a sospechar que era por la presencia de Gilda, quien se mantenía neutra por el comportamiento de los demás.

\- "Acaso sera por que ella es alta?" -pensaba Sunset haciendo una pregunta inocente, mientras miraba a Gilda e inconscientemente comparaba su altura con la de ella.

De repente se topan con la sub-directora Luna quien les dice que se va a dar un anuncio en las canchas de la escuela.

-Uuuh, tengo que ir al baño, si quieren adelántese, se donde es... -dice Gilda. -las veré a haya.

-Esta bien. -dicen ambas.

 ** **En las Canchas.****

Una vez que todos los alumnos y maestros estuvieron ahí, se vieron que en frente de ellos se encontraba el Superintendente Discord, que solo lo veían en muy raras ocasiones, usualmente solo iba cuando había problemas muy graves.

-Buenos días a todos. -inicia el superintendente Discord -espero que hayan tenido unas cálida y relajantes vacaciones….

Ningún alumno dice nada, solamente fruncen el ceño.

Los he llamado a todos ha aquí,para dar un aviso muy importante, ya que sabrán un usuario de internet conocido como "Anon-a-miss" había estado posteando secretos de varios alumnos y aunque actualmente ya no se haya sabido nada de este usuario, sus acciones tuvieron malas consecuencias en nuestras vidas. -dice Discord.

Al decir eso, ciertos alumnos voltean a ver a Sunset Shimmer, pero esta las ignora. Mientras tanto, ciertas niñas por reflejo empezaron a bajar la cabeza, ya que sentían vergüenza y temor en sus interiores.

-Muy bien, tengo que informarles una triste noticia, debido unos "pequeños" problemas de conducta y de disciplina, y entre otras cosas, la directora Celestia ha sido destituida de su cargo. -dice Discord bajando la cabeza.

Esa noticia sorprende a todos los alumnos y maestros, pero sobre todo a Sunset Shimmer.

-que! -fue lo único que susurro Sunset Shimmer antes de ya no poder articular palabras.

-Ahora, es mi deber presentarles a su nuevo Director, que espero que le den el respeto que le daban a la Directora Celestia. -dice el Superintendente Discord. -Saluden con un aplauso a su nuevo Director… Sombra….

En eso, un hombre de color de piel gris, cabello corto color negro, peinado hacia atrás, ojos color verdes, vestía un traje color negro (debajo del saco vestía una camisa color morado y una corbata azul oscuro) y unos zapatos del mismo color.

-Buenos días, estudiantes. -dice el nuevo director. - Se de que esta noticia les habrá dado fuertes impresiones y/o sorpresas, pero intentemos iniciar este ciclo escolar lo mas normal que se pueda.

Entonces el director Sombra saco unos papeles.

-Se me a informado de la situación que posee la escuela actualmente, y debo decir que esto me ha disgustado realmente… lo que era una escuela tranquila, se dejo llevar sin control por bullying y hasta llego al punto de confrontaciones físicas, he tenido mis experiencias como maestro en otras instalaciones con estudiantes, sin embargo es la primera vez que casi una escuela completa se deje influir por esto. -dice el Director Sombra de una manera muy seria. -No quería llegar a estos extremos en mi primer día, pero voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas.

Al cabo de decir eso ultimo, los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar con preocupación, hasta el punto de elevar la voz.

-GUARDEN SILENCIO! -dice la subdirectora Luna con firmeza, aunque se podía notar que estaba molesta y enojada.

-Uuuh, gracias subdirectora Luna. -dice el director Sombra, aunque esta solo desvía la mirada.

-Volviendo al tema, para corregir los problemas de conducta de la escuela voy a tener que emitir un "Ultimatum" -dice el director Sombra. - Lo que significa que el uso de las computadoras escolares quedara suspendida por tiempo limitado hasta que se le hagan unas modificaciones, también todo evento escolar y actividad extracurricular sera suspendida indefinidamente.

-OIGA, NO PUEDE HACER ESO! -dicen algunos estudiantes quejándose.

-ORDEN! -dice el director Sombra, y lo dijo que tal manera que los estudiantes que se quejaron se callaron.

-UUUgh, tampoco se podrá usar dispositivos móviles o electrónicos en horas de escuela, se podrán usar en el descanso, pero no cuando se este estudiando ni tampoco en los pasillos, si se requiere su uso, tendrá que pedir permiso al maestro, de lo contrario se le confiscara por todo el día hasta que la escuela termine.

-En caso de no obedecer estas reglas, ustedes los estudiantes contaran con 3 avisos, o mejor dicho strikes, cada vez que desobedezcan se les dará un strike, al llegar a las 3 strikes es automáticamente una suspensión.

Todos los alumnos tenían muchas emociones en su interior miedo, ira, confusión.

-Sinceramente, yo no quería llegar a estos extremos… es para que aprendan que cada acción tiene una consecuencia… pero descuiden el ultimatum se revocara una vez que la escuela te orden o también si se encuentra al responsable que inicio todo esto. -termina diciendo el director Sombra.

-ESO ES SIMPLE, FUE SUNSET SHIMMER! -grito uno de los estudiantes.

En eso todos los demás empezaron a alzar la voz en contra de ella.

\- "Ve a tu lugar feliz Sunset, ve a tu lugar feliz" -se decía Sunset así misma, mientras respiraba.

De repente, Sombra señala al dueño de la voz.

-TU!, ACERCATE! -grita el director Sombra.

En eso los demás estudiantes a su alrededor se mueve dejando a un solo estudiante en medio, (es la versión humana de un perro diamante), quien empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-DIJE QUE TE ACERCARAS! -dice nuevamente el director.

El estudiante empezaba a acercarse lentamente al director, y cuando estuvo cerca este empezó a temblar de manera inconsciente.

-Así que crees saber quien lo hizo, ¿no? -pregunta el director- tendrás pruebas.

-Bueno… la verdad…este...no

-Sabes que no puedes ir por ahí acusando a cualquiera sin tener pruebas. -dice el director poniéndose mas firme. - este podría ser tu primer strike.

-Las escuche de ellas! -dice asustado apuntando a 5 chicas principales quienes estabanen enfrente del alumnado. -ellas empezaron a decir quien era, y yo solo seguí la corriente.

-Asi?, bueno supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar por esta vez, pero la próxima no. -dice el director Sombra tomando un semblante tranquilo.- asi que portate bien y vuelve a la formación.

-si, lo haré. -termina de decir y se va de nuevo a su lugar.

-Bueno… terminamos por hoy, formensen en filas de 2 para poder pasar a sus respectivos salones… a excepción de ustedes cinco. -dice el director Sombra apuntando al grupo de 5 chicas quienes se sobresaltaron cuando las señalo.

-Ustedes las quiero ver en mi oficina inmediatamente. -dice el director Sombra

 **Continuara.**

 **Y aquí termina otro capitulo capitulo.  
**

 **Si se asombraron al leer el aspecto físico que le di a Sombra en este fics, pues solo les puedo decir que lean los comic de MLP, sobre todo si aparece Sombra, aunque sugiero que no lo hagan así se sorprenderán mas cuando continué con este Fic. También les recuerdo que esta historia es un AU.**

 **Y ya apareció Trixie y Gilda, Trixie tratare de casi no cambiarle nada (al menos aun no), pero de seguro se preguntaran por que Gilda esta tan tranquila, cuando se le recuerda que ella era muy traviesa y muy agresiva, bueno es porque... SPOILERSS... no puedo adelantar información todavía, lo sabrán después cuando el nuevo grupo empiece a juntarse.**

 **Y lo he estado pensando y si, creo que si pondré a los padres de Applejack en este Fic, (la verdad nunca se sabrá si murieron o solo desaparecieron en la otra serie, ya podrían decir que son prisioneros en un pueblo desconocido como Silent Hill, o que están de aventura con el Dr. Hooves o simplemente tuvieron un accidente en Everfree, uno murió y el otro sobrevivió pero tiene amnesia, etc, me desvié del tema), porque primero están en otra dimensión donde acontecimientos son diferentes, y aunque se ha observado que viven con su abuela, esta la forma de actuar de Applejack, sobre todo en esta historia (original), tal vez sus padres si están con ellos en esta dimension (bueno al menos uno).**

 **La verdad aun estoy indeciso, quisiera su apoyo, para saber si pongo a los dos padres o solo a uno, o solo podría mencionar que si están con ellos pero están en otra parte, ustedes que creen?**

 **El resto del grupo empezara a aparecer en el siguiente cap. no se lo pierdan, hasta la proxima :)**


	9. Capitulo 8 parte 1

**Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado... muchas cosas se acumularon.**

 **Saben esta noticia ya es vieja pero aun asi lo dire, para esta historia tambien tomare ideas y personajes de especial de "forgotten friendship", aunque despues de verlo, encontre muchos huecos en la historia, como por ejemplo de que solo se borraron los recuerdos de las chicas pero no de los animales, no deberia Spike de recordar a Sunset aunque hubiera sido por poco tiempo, solo borraron los recuerdos de los alumnos de la escuela, pero si recordamos otros especiales, hicieron un video musical muy popular que salio en television y salieron como extra en una pelicula, como fue que se olvidaran de eso dudo mucho que wallflower blush borrara la memoria a todo el mundo, y ademas como fue Wallflower Blush aprendio a leer lenguaje de Equestria (tengo una teoria, de que ella era una marioneta y alguien la manipulo desde las sombras, pero eso sera otra historia para otro dia), ademas porque Twilight fue la unica en disculparse con Sunset cuando todo volvio a la normalidad.**

 **Despues de pensarlo mucho, tengo planeado en utilizar a Wallflower Blush en esta historia, aun no se como, pero algo se me ocurrira. Sin mas palabras disfruten el siguiente episodio!**

* * *

 **Anon a miss**

 **Capitulo 8**

"Su nuevo Director…. Sombra..."

Al escuchar eso todo el mundo alrededor de Sunset Shimmer desapareció por un instante, ya no era capaz de seguir prestando atención, enserio fue un golpe inesperado para ella.

Es enserio… ¿esto estaba pasando?, se preguntaba ella misma… la directora que era la contraparte humana de su antigua maestra fue sustituida! … por la contraparte humana del Rey Sombra. Aunque ella jamas tuvo alguna interacción con la parte equina de él, había escuchado las historias de lo que le hizo al imperio de cristal. Y no era capaz de imaginarse de lo que seria de la escuela Canterlot ahora en adelante.

Y para colmo aun en su racha de "mala suerte", los estudiantes todavía seguían culpándola, sin embargo le impresiono como el "nuevo director" manejo aquel estudiante quien la señalo como la culpable de todo esto, y no fue directo ella para pedir alguna explicación o preguntarle si era participe en todo este caos, porque incluso había maestros que creían que ella era Anon-a-miss, pero él se mantuvo neutral, no se supone que era un villano? O es? O sera?…. Todo esto la estaba mareando y no ayudaba tampoco que Sonata la estuviera agitando tanto.

-SONATA! -dice Sunset.

-Hahahaha, perdón Sunset… -dice Sonata. -Pero es que te quedaste mirando el horizonte como si estuvieras analizando esta situación para saber como te afectaría en el futuro.

Sunset solo se le quedo observando por un rato, entonces sucedió una nueva sorpresa, el director Sombra mando a llamar a las Rainbooms, a sus "ex-amigas" a que fueran a la dirección.

-Ohh genial!, este día mejora y mejora… -decía Sunset con sarcasmo, mientras miraba como algunas de las Rainbooms la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-Enserio?… ESTUPENDO! -grita Sonata alegremente.

Sunset simplemente se cubre la cara con su mano debido a que Sonata no entendió su sarcasmo.

Mientras tanto las Rainbooms estaban siendo guiadas por la subdirectora Luna hacia la dirección cierto grupo de 3 niñas miraban con pavor a sus alrededores.

-Oooh gosh...Ooohh gosh ooooo gosh. -decia Sweetie Belle hiperventilandose. -Esto esta mal… ESTO ESTA MUY MAL!

-Tranquilizate Sweetie Belle… -decia Scootaloo preocupada mirando a todos lados, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga para que no llamara la atención.

-como podre estar tranquila sabiendo que despidieron a la directora Celestia! -decía Sweetie Belle en voz baja.

-No la despidieron, solo la destituyeron… es muy diferente. -dice Applebloom.

-Aun así, la directora Celestia ya no esta y es por nuestra culpa…. Y ahora llevan las chicas a la dirección… vieron como el nuevo director doblego a ese chico sin ningún problema, si habla con las chicas podrían hacer conclusiones y entonces…iiihhh.. Deberíamos confesar ahora y aun habría oportunidad de que todo esto se arregle… -dice ella ya muy preocupada.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso. -dice Scootaloo. -Si lo decimos ahora no solo nuestras hermanas estarán furiosas con nosotras, sino también toda la escuela… Applebloom ayúdame aquí. -dice Scootaloo en voz baja.

Al voltear a ver a la mas pequeña de los Apple, esta solo se queda callada mirando al suelo.

-Applebloom estas bien? -pregunta Scootaloo.

-mmmm, no… no estoy bien.. -dice Applebloom con tristeza mientras veía como varios estudiantes miraban con odio a Sunset Shimmer.

Las niñas simplemente se callaron y empezaron a seguir a su grupo el cual iba su respectivo salón.

 **Mientras tanto en la dirección.**

La subdirectora les abre la puerta a las 5 estudiantes.

En eso llega el director Sombra y este toma asiento en el escritorio.

-Gracias subdirectora Luna, yo me haré cargo desde ahora. -dice el director con serenidad. -puede retirarse.

-En realidad… me gustaría quedarme para escuchar las razones de las chicas. -dice la subdirectora Luna con seriedad.

-Me agrada la idea, pero necesito que se asegure que todos los estudiantes estén en sus respectivos salones. -dice el director Sombra. -Hay que mantener el orden, ademas quiero que se haga cargo de los estudiantes nuevos, si?.

La habitación se queda unos minutos en silencio, entonces la subdirectora Luna asiente y sale de la habitación dejando a las Rainbooms solas con el nuevo director.

-Muy bien, quien quiere empezar a explicar? -pregunta el director.

Las rainbooms no sabían que decir, con la directora Celestia era fácil hablar, pero con él parecería otra historia.

-Ok, si no hay voluntarios… tendré que elegir. -dice el director Sombra. -mmmm, iniciemos con usted señorita Apple.

Applejack se sobresalta. -Conoce mi nombre. -dice AJ asombrada.

-La subdirectora Luna me puso al corriente con sus nombres. -dice el director. -ahora cuéntenme que tienen que ver todas ustedes con todo esto…

-Ehh… disculpe. -dice Rainbow Dash.

-Repito, quisiera saber todo lo que saben acerca de este problema. -dice el director Sombra aun sereno. - Y también que tiene que ver ustedes con la estudiante llamada Sunset Shimmer.

-Pues vera… -inicia Applejack.

Durante un buen rato AJ comenzó contándole su vieja historia con Sunset Shimmer, la conducta malévola de la chica, su acto que provoco que las Rainbooms se separaran tiempo atrás, cuando empezaron a juntarse con ella, la creación de la banda, claro que omitieron las partes que tenían que ver con magia, ya que obviamente no les iba a creer, tuvieron que silenciar tanto a Rainbow Dash como a Pinkie Pie debido a razones obvias… y llego a la parte de esos acontecimientos que atormentaron a toda la escuela, cada detalle desde el punto de vista de ellas y los acontecimientos hasta la actualidad.

-Y bueno, eso seria todo hasta ahora. -dice AJ rascándose la cabeza.

El director se quedo callado mientras meditaba lo que iba a decir.

-mmmm, hay algo que no entiendo. -dice el director.

-Que cosa? -pregunta AJ.

-La parte en la que le echaron la culpa a su amiga Sunset Shimmer. -dice el director Sombra.

-Espere espere, nosotras no le echamos la culpa, solo le encaramos la verdad que ya sabíamos. -dice Rainbow Dash.

-Exacto. -apoya Pinkie Pie.

-Que pruebas tenían que era ella? -pregunta el director.

-Pues como escucho antes...era bastante obvio, sabia cosas que solo nosotras sabíamos, tenia las fotos de nuestra pijamada y la pagina de Anon-a-miss tiene prácticamente su imagen en todo. -dice Rarity. -Si la cuenta aun estuviera activa, lo vería por su propia cuenta! -esto ultimo lo dijo alzando la voz.

El director Sombra alza una ceja, lo que provoco que Rarity retrocediera un poco y dejara de hablar.

-Y esas son razones para poner a toda la escuela en su contra? -pregunta Sombra.

Eso fue un golpe verbal para el grupo.

-Un momento!... nosotras no pusimos a la escuela en su contra… dice Rainbow Dash alzando la voz, no obstante fue callada por sus amigas al ver como se ponía la peli-arcoiris.

-El muchacho de antes dijo otra cosa. -dijo el director. -y su amiga lo acaba de confirmar, ustedes simplemente señalaron que era ella y los demás estudiantes se enfocaron en ella.

-Pero espere, también le dijimos que teníamos pruebas. -añadió Rarity lo mas tranquila que podía expresarse, aunque empezó a molestarse también.

-mmmm, cierto, parece que dijeron que los primeros rumores empezaron con ustedes… lo que las llevo a deducir que fue ella… -añadió el director. -Como se que no fue alguna de ustedes?

Al decir eso ultimo, provoco que las Rainbooms abrieran mas los ojos por la acusación y se molestaran.

-Acaso nos esta acusando de algo!-dijo Rainbow Dash quien empezaba a enojarse.

-No lo se, ustedes díganme…. Tienen algo que esconder? -pregunta el director Sombra.

-ESCÚCHENME MUY BIEN, SOLO POR QUE SEA EL NUEVO DIRECTOR NO LE DA EL DERECHO DE ACUSARNOS DE ESA MANERA! -Dice R.D. enojada.

En eso el director Sombra se levanta de su asiento.

-Ven lo fácil que es acusar a alguien. -pregunta el director. -Y acerca de sus pruebas, y aunque aun estuviera activa esa cuenta, no seria suficiente para probar la culpabilidad de la estudiante Sunset Shimmer.

Al decir eso, el salón se mantenía en silencio.

\- Como ustedes me dicen que hay muchos quienes fueron victimas de Sunset Shimmer en el pasado, entonces muchos quisieran vengarse de ella no?, eso eleva el numero de sospechosos, los teléfonos se pueden hackear, las paginas web se pueden crear fácilmente y darles cualquier apariencia. -añade el director. -Enserio, creen que fue su "amiga" Sunset Shimmer la que causo todo esto?

Esa fue la pregunta que provoco que todo sentimiento negativo se desvaneciera por un instante.

-pues… la verdad …. -Fluttershy iba comentar algo pero se detuvo en el ultimo instante y solo agacha la cabeza.

Tras no recibir una respuesta el director sombra solo alza otra vez la ceja.

-Las evidencias me muestran que fueron ustedes quienes provocaron que una estudiante fuese atacada de forma verbal y física, sin evidencias relevantes, simplemente por situaciones que debieron de haber tomado con madurez, ya no son niñas de primaria!. -dice el director Sombra dándoles la espalda. - a partir de ahora tendrán un strike cada una, ademas de una hora de castigo toda la semana.

Para las Rainbooms fue como una si les lanzara una cubeta de agua helada.

-ESPERE UN MOMENTO, ESO NO ES JUSTO! -dice RD.

-Tiene alguna idea de lo que eso nos haría, sobre todo a mi! -dice Rarity muy agitada. -yo tengo un reputación que mantener….y...

Entonces todas empezaron a bombardearlo con palabras y/o excusas.

-GUARDEN SILENCIO! -eleva la voz el director, provocando que ellas se quedaran calladas. -Miren...solamente me han mostrado que pusieron a la mayoría del alumnado en contra de una estudiante, tal vez es cierto de que no fue su intención… pero aun así lo hecho, hecho esta… y no se puede cambiar…

En eso vuelve a tomar asiento.

-Y ya he dicho, ustedes se han ganado un strike… ademas agradezcan de que solo las he dado como castigo una semana, en lugar de un mes -dice el director Sombra. -Pueden retirarse.

Las Rainbooms empiezan a salir de la direccion una por una.

-y la próxima vez que acusen a alguien solamente por que les cae mal, tengan el merito de tener evidencias solidas. -dice el director Sombra.

Entonces Rainbow Dash gruñe y antes de salir por la puerta se voltea a ver de nuevo a su director.

-QUIERE EVIDENCIA!, TENDRÁ SU EVIDENCIA! -grita Rainbow Dash a todo pulmón y sale azotando la puerta.

Después de este acto, el director Sombra se queda mirando la puerta en silencio.

-eehhjjj, vaya primer día….. -dice el director Sombra con frustración mientras se frotaba la frente.

 **Mientras tanto salones de las CMC**

Se podía observar a la maestra Cheerlie entrando a la clase.

-Muy buenos días niños. -dice la maestra Cheerlie.

-Buenos días maestra Cheerlie. -dicen todos a la vez.

-Se de que quieren empezar la clase cuanto antes, pero en estos momentos les tengo la noticia de que tenemos a una nueva estudiante. -dice Cheerlie. -Así que denle la bienvenida a Cristal.

En eso una niña de 12 años apareció en la puerta, tez de color azul marino, cabello color morado oscuro (el estilo de peinado era casi idéntico al de Gaz de Invasor Zim, pero solo imagínenselo mas liso) con un par de mechones azules en las esquinas de su cabello, color de ojos azul fuerte. Vestía un suéter color gris, con unos pants morados y unos zapatos oscuros.

-Bueno, no quieres pasar al frente de los alumnos y contarnos algo sobre ti. -dice la maestra Cheerlie.

-De hecho podría hacer otra cosa? -dice ella con una sonrisa mientras sacaba algo de su mochila.

-Claro, no hay problema. -dice la maestra Cheerlie con una dulce sonrisa.

-Muy bien, aquí tienes… una para ti y otra para ti. -decía ella pasando por los bancos de los alumnos dejándoles un sobre de color rosado.

Los estudiantes se les quedaba mirando por un rato, al abrirlas de estas salia brillantina y se podía observar que era una invitación hecha a mano.

-Si quieren saber acerca de mi o ser mis amigos, están invitados a una pequeña fiesta en mi casa donde podremos hacer cosas divertidas, podríamos leer, hacer pequeñas mini-pizzas, jugar a las escondidas o romper una piñata que hice hace un par de días, sea divertido! -dice Cristal con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todo el alumnado se le queda viendo en silencio por un buen rato.

-ooff lo que nos faltaba, una Pinkie Pie en miniatura. -dice Diamond Tiara molesta mientras apoya su cabeza en su mano derecha.

-Oohh vaya invitaciones hechas a mano, que artístico y muy original, buen trabajo Cristal! -dice la maestra Cheerlie observando una de las tarjetas.

-Gracias, las hice apenas a noche. -dice Cristal con alegría. -Bueno si quieren venir solo vayan a mi casa después de la escuela, o en la hora de la cena o en cualquier hora del día hoy. -dice ella

-Oye Cristal, juegas béisbol? -pregunta Diamond Tiara haciendo bola la invitación.

-No, pero podría jugar. -dice Cristal regalandole una sonrisa a Diamond Tiara.

-Ok, entonces atrapalo. -dice Diamond Tiara arrojandole la bola de papel a Cristal, quien a duras penas logra atraparla y lo que provoca varias risas en el salón.

-Diamond Tiara eso fue demasiado grosero de tu parte, disculpate ahora mismo. -dice la maestra Cheerlie enojada por el comportamiento de la niña rica.

-Descuide maestra Cheerlie, tal vez no le gusto el color de la invitación, por suerte tengo otras . -dice Cristal ofreciéndole a Diamond Tiara otra invitación de diferente color. -O tal vez lo quieras en versión retro o en blanco y negro o en 3era dimensión! -le dada una tras otra a Diamond pero esta solo las tiraba.

Todo el mundo se queda en silencio por un rato, mientras algunos alumnos se asombraban al ver las otras tarjetas.

-Pobre, es obvio que es nueva. -dice Scootaloo al ver como la niña nueva intenta interactuar con Diamond Tiara.

-Tal vez deberíamos acercarnos para evitar que Diamond Tiara haga otra de las suyas. -dice Applebloom.

-Si, y creo que debemos de hacerlo antes de que…. -dice Sweetie Belle pero es interrumpida por Diamond Tiara quien elevo su voz.

-ESCUCHAME NIÑA!, NO ME INTERESA IR A TU TONTA FIESTA!. -dice Diamond Tiara.

-Pero sera muy divertido. -repite Cristal. -que tal si te doy una invitación con foquitos, entonces irias? con sonriendo sacando una tarjeta en donde se veía luces de colores, lo que provoca que muchos alumnos se interesen y se sorprenda.

-Si como sea… -dice Diamond Tiara frunciendo el ceño y solo acepta la invitación solo para que la chica nueva la dejara tranquila.

-muy tarde…ya le cayo mal -dice Scootaloo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, para ya no retrasarnos... Cristal podrias ir a tomar asiento. -dice la maestra Cheerlie señalando un asiento vacio a lado de las CMC.

Cristal obedece y se va a sentar, en eso las CMC se acercan rápidamente a la niña nueva.

-Hola!, me llamo Applebloom un placer. -dice AB.

-Y yo soy Sweetie Belle. -dice ella.

-Y yo soy Scootaloo. -dice muy orgullosa de si misma.

-Encantada me llamo Cristal, oigan creen que ella asista a mi fiesta?. -dice Cristal con inocencia.

-Que?, porque? -preguntan las CMC sorprendidas por el hecho que la niña nueva todavía quiera interactuar con Diamond Tiara.

-Porque si se la pierde entonces no podre hacerme amiga de ella. -dice Cristal con una sonrisa.

-Eehh mira, eres nueva y es razonable que quieras caerle bien a todos, pero debes creernos cuando te decimos que seria mejor que no te juntases con ella. -dice Scootaloo.

-Porque? -pregunta Cristal.

-Porque ella solo mete en problemas a personas a quienes no les cae bien. -dice Sweetie Belle. - y tu no pareces caerle bien.

-Tal vez sea porque solo quiere tener amigos pero es muy tímida para decirlo y prefiere adoptar una fase de chica mala para darse a conocer. -dice Cristal

-Vaya no se si eres muy inocente o muy to… crédula – Scootaloo cambia su ultima palabra al ver las miradas serias de sus amigas.

-Mira solamente no la molestes tanto si…. -le dice Applebloom, mientras siguen con la clase.

 **Con Sunset Shimmer.**

Se observaba el salón se podía ver a Sunset Shimmer y a Sonata Dusk quienes estaban en la ultima fila, estaban tratando de seguir la clase, bueno Sonata trataba de seguir la clase, ya que nunca antes había estado en una clase de estudios.

Sonata tenia suerte de que los estudiantes no se acordaran mucho de ella, ya que aunque ella junto a las otras 2 sirenas habían afectado el comportamiento de todos los estudiantes, en realidad ningún estudiante convivió mucho con ellas, sobre todo Sonata, y por ende ninguno la recordaba muy bien.

-Entonces, que me decías de cuanto dura esta clase?-decía Sonata quien se estaba aburriendo. -Siento que esto ya duro como una eternidad!

-Sonata tranquilizate, trata de no llamar tanto la atención…. -decía Sunset a Sonata.

-Pero es que es tan aburridoooooo. -dice Sonata mientras se recostaba en su banco.

-Tranquila ya pronto se acabara. -dice Sunset mirando el reloj arriba del pizarron.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

 **En los pasillos de la escuela**

Sunset Shimmer estaba en su casillero sacando libros para la siguiente clase, tenia una expresión de preocupación, ante su situación actual, no porque aun seguían culpándola de lo de Anon-a-miss, sino por aun estaba afectada por el cambio de director, la directora Celestia lo sabia?, si lo sabia, porque no le dijo nada?… acaso algo así podría sucederle a su antigua maestra equestre?!...

-SUNSET SHIMMER! . -grita una Rainbow Dash muy furiosa.

-Ohhh, genial!, "y ahora de que me van a acusar?" -piensa Sunset entrecerrando los ojos sabiendo lo que iba ocurrir a continuación, por su fortuna ya se había preparado mentalmente para lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

En eso la chica peli-arcoiris agarra a la ex-equina pelifuego de un brazo y la empuja en contra de su casillero.

-ESCUCHAME, NO SE QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE Y QUE PLANEAS, PERO NO VA A FUNCIONAR! -dice Rainbow Dash elevando la voz.

-Plan?, de acuerdo, no se que sucedió esta mañana pero ya te agito mucho la cabeza. -dijo Sunset mirando a Rainbow Dash sin inmutarse.

En eso el resto de las Rainbooms llego para evitar que Rainbow Dash cometa una locura.

-Rainbow ya basta, no compliques mas las cosas, de por si ya estamos en problemas. -dice Applejack agarrando a Rainbow Dash del hombro.

-Mejor hazle caso, al menos quiero tener un primer día de escuela tranquilo. -dice Sunset Shimmer con mirada seria.

-Dejate de juegos Sunset Shimmer, no te basto con jugar con nosotras y toda la escuela sino que ademas provocaste que quitaran a la directora Celestia de su puesto! -dice Rainbow acusando a Sunset Shimmer.

En eso Sunset Shimmer cierra su casillero, frunce el ceño y se da la media vuelta para ver a las Rainbooms a la cara.

-OOOOHhh, vaya… vaya, por supuesto Rainbow idee este plan para que retiraran a la directora Celestia y para que todos vivieran días infelices en la escuela y que todos me culparan y odiaran mas por todo esto, enserio si que me descubriste. -dice Sunset Shimmer de manera sarcástica mientras aplaudía lentamente.

-AJA! vez ya lo admitiste! -dice Pinkie Pie apuntando a Sunset Shimmer.

-Pinkie creo que esta siendo sarcástica. -dice Rarity entrecerrando los ojos.

-ooohh…. entonces…. Lo admitió o no? -dice pinkie pie confundida.

Todas soltaron un gran suspiro de desesperación debido a la ingenuidad de Pinkie.

-Escuchen me siento alagada de que pensaran en mi por esto. -dice Sunset Shimmer. -pero en estos momentos tengo mejores cosas que hacer que meterlas a ustedes en problemas y ademas...

Mientras Sunset hablaba Rainbow Dash nota a cierta chica celeste a lado de Sunset.

-TU?! -es lo único que dice antes de aventarse en contra de la sirena, obviamente para atacarla.

-AAAghhh! -es lo único que alcanza a decir Sonata debido a que esta veía como se aventaba hacia ella, lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos fue cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse la cara con sus brazos, y esperar el impacto…. Un impacto que nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver enfrente ella como Sunset Shimmer sujetaba el brazo Rainbow Dash y la aventaba hacia los casilleros y cae al suelo (insertar escena de artes marciales, hehe).

-No toques a mi amiga! -dice Sunset Shimmer con un tono de agresión mezclado con seriedad y con una expresión de ira que provoco temor incluso a AJ.

Rainbow se levanta lentamente y mira como Sunset defendía a Sonata quien estaba aferrándose a ella.

-Estas bien Sonata? -pregunta Sunset a su amiga.

-Eso creo, gracias Sunsie -dice Sonata dándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Amiga? -dice vagamente Rainbow Dash.

En eso Sunset se pone en guardia una vez mas, en caso de que Rainbow Dash intente otro tonto ataque, mientras Sonata solo se aferra a Sunset otra vez.

-Con que ahora eres amiga de las sirenas ehh. -dice Rainbow dash. -y así tienes las agallas para decir que no eres Anon a miss, cuando te juntas con otras chicas malas.

-Eso esta fuera de contexto Rainbow dash. -dice Sunset Shimmer – para que sepan ella ya no esta con las otras sirenas, se quedo sola…. Teníamos nuestras diferencias antes, pero eso quedo ya en el pasado, ella necesitaba ayuda y yo se la di.

Esas palabras provocaron un gran silencio en el pasillo por unos segundos.

-Si claro y como sabemos que planeas provocar otro desastre como lo hacías antes. -añade Rainbow Dash.

-eemm, Rainbow creo que tal si… -iba añadir Fluttershy pero fue interrumpida por Sunset Shimmer.

-AAAghh, miren crean lo que quieran ahora, que si soy Anon a miss, que si hice que destituyeran a la directora Celestia, que si voy a provocar otro desastre, ya no me importa si me creen. -dice Sunset muy molesta. -solo les diré que voy a mantenerme lo mas alejada de ustedes y no las molestare a ninguna de ustedes, siempre y cuando no molesten a mi amiga Sonata…. por que si me entero de que alguna de ustedes le hizo algo adrede a ella…. Solo les diré que si pensaron que antes del baile de otoño era mala, les mostrare lo equivocadas que estaban!

En eso todo se queda inmóvil, ya nadie sabe que decir o hacer, hasta que de pronto aparece la Subdirectora Luna.

-Muy bien que esta pasando aquí! -dice la subdirectora Luna de forma seria. -me informaron que algunas alumnas estaban empezando una pelea.

Ahora la seriedad del momento se fue convirtiendo preocupación, para las Rainbooms en si ya tenían un strike por parte del director, si la subdirectora Luna descubre que Rainbow dash intento atacar a Sonata, esto podría perjudicarlas a todas otra vez.

En eso Sunset mira la cara de preocupación de las Rainbooms y solo suelta un suspiro.

-No es nada subdirectora Luna, fue solo un accidente, Rainbow Dash iba caminando por el pasillo, tropezó con Sonata y conmigo, fue a caer a los casilleros. -dice Sunset como una escusa.

-Enserio, porque para mi pareci…. -Sonata fue interrumpida por Sunset quien le cubría la boca.

En eso la subdirectora Luna alza una ceja. -enserió paso eso? -pregunta nuevamente, esta vez mirando a las Rainbooms, principalmente a Applejack.

-Sip… eso fue... lo que paso… -dice Applejack tratando de creerse esa "no verdad".

-De acuerdo, entonces vayan a sus respectivos salones que ya comenzó otra clase. -dice la subdirectora Luna aun con seriedad, en realidad no se creyó la escusa que dijo Sunset, y ya sabia como actuaba AJ cuando trataba de decir una mentira, pero solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. -Excepto ustedes dos, quiero hablar con ustedes. -dice mirando a Sunset y a Sonata.

-Que sucede, subdirectora Luna? -pregunta Sunset Shimmer.

-No, nada grave… solo quiero que sepas, que se que no fue tu culpa que sustituyeran a mi hermana. -dice la subdirectora Luna.

En eso los ojos de Sunset Shimmer se abren de golpe.

-Es...es bueno saberlo. -dice Sunset.

-Lo otra cosa, es que hay nuevos estudiantes y quisiera que ustedes les mostraras la escuela, si no es mucha molestia. -dice la subdirectora Luna.

-No hay problema subdirectora Luna. -dice Sunset con mucha motivación.

En eso se podía ver a una estudiante atrás de la subdirectora Luna, era obvio que debia ser una nueva estudiante, bueno también lo era Gilda, a ella ya la había conocido en la mañana, pero según ella ya había estudiado ahí, bueno regresando al presente, debía presentarse y crear una buena impresión antes de que la escuela les cuente su "mala reputación".

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer. -dice Sunset con optimismo, tratando de crear una muy buena primera impresión.

-Y yo soy Sonata Dusk. -dice Sonata muy contenta.

-Encantada, me llamo Coloratura Countess. -dice ella estrechando sus manos. (Bueno ya se ha visto a ella en unos cortos, pero si no les convence, la descripción pueden tomarla de imágenes de Devianart)

Ella vestía una suéter color gris oscuro y unos pants color morado oscuro con una imagen de una estrella amarilla y en cada pico se miraba el mismo símbolo de nota musical en diferente color.

En eso Sonata se le queda mirando de manera muy extraña.

-Emm sucede algo? -pregunta Coloratura al sentirse asechada por esa mirada.

-Te me haces muy familiar, no nos conocemos? -pregunta Sonata.

-Si... es verdad, siento que ya te habia visto antes. -dice Sunset apoyando a Sonata.

-Nop, lo siento, debes de estar confundiéndome con alguien mas, ya que yo no conozco a nadie. -dice Coloratura, y por alguna razón sonaba nerviosa.

-Si, bueno ya me acordare. -dice Sunset entrecerrando los ojos mientras ponia su mano derecha en su barbilla.

-Ok, primero que nada sean bienvenidas a la escuela Canterlot, se darán cuenta de que este lugar es muy especial… -decía Sunset Shimmer mientras les mostraba a las alumnas nuevas los alrededores de la escuela.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **En realidad este capitulo debia de ser mas largo pero ya no pude esperar mas para publicarlo y se podra decir que esto es la primera parte, bueno ya aparecio Coloratura, mas adelante veremos como se relaciona con nuestras 2 protagonistas, creen que este ocultando algo?. tambien empezare a que aparezca la (ex) directora Celestia en el siguiente capitulo para que veamos como le va siendo una mujer normal.  
**

 **Al parecer hay una nueva estudiante en la clase de las CMC, y tal parece que se quiere llevar bien con Diamond Tiara... para esta personaje OC, me inspire en diferentes personajes, en Star Butterfly (Star vs the force of evil), Clarence (de Clarence), Mabel Pines (de Gravity Falls) entre otros, posdata tambien sera inteligente, seria una mezcla interesante.**

 **Saben he visto la temporada 8 y los cortos de EG, y he visto en serio muchas diferencias entre las protagonistas (obviamente, diferente raza, ademas de diferente mundo). por ejemplo Fluttershy humana se nota que tiene momentos que obtiene coraje y valentia sobre todo si es por un animal o para defender su honor, pero en la version pony pues a veces va para adelante y a veces para atras (es a veces confuso), y luego en el episodio 4 de la temporada 8 se ve como Fluttershy creo 3 personajes para ayudar en la tienda de Rarity, pero se mete tanto en el personaje que solo puede salir de esto hasta que es despedida (3 veces), de hecho hay antecedentes como en la segunda temporada cuando conocio a Iron Will y luego cuando protagonizo a Celestia (temporada 8), entonces Celestia (ademas de que ella no sabe actuar, puede que lo use en el Fic) sabia que ella interpretaria muy bien su papel porque se mete muy bien en el personaje, la unica vez que Fluttershy a sido ella misma sin hacer esas cosas ha sido con Discord. (con razon muchos los emparejan).**

 **Esto nos dice que el mundo humano y Equestria tienen similitudes pero sus historias pueden variar demasiado y nos mostrarian cosas que nos volaria la cabeza.**

 **bueno hasta la proxima ;)**


	10. Capitulo 8 2da parte

**Buenas noches, Feliz Navidad.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve mucho trabajo y tuve otros inconvenientes. Pero ya les traigo la 2da parte del capitulo 8. Asi que lo pueden mirar como un regalo de navidad :)**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8 parte 2**

El día empezaba hacerse notar en una casa de 2 pisos color blanco, adentro de esta se observaba una habitación en donde estaba una cama y alguien dormía en esta, pero las sabanas de la cama no dejaban ver quien era, cuando el cuerpo empieza a moverse, se descubre mueve la sabana que cubría el rostro del individuo.

Era la (ex)directora Celestia quien se podía observar que se estaba despertando, se podía observar que vestía una pijama de color blanco con bordes rosados y tenia varios dibujos de soles en este, ademas tenia su cabello hecho un huracán, su rostro estaba al natural y sus ojos estaban empezando ha abrirse. Ella mira el reloj y observa que eran las 8 de la mañana.

-Vaya... primer día de clases. -decía Celestia con desanimo y cansancio.

La habitación se queda en silencio por un minuto.

-Bueno, sera mejor que me levante. -dice Celestia de forma positiva y despertándose. -Tal vez ya no sea la directora de la escuela Canterlot, pero aun puedo hacer otras cosas...sip.… -esto ultimo lo decía con una sonrisa que empezaba a distorsionarse lentamente.

 **20 minutos después.**

Se observaba a Celestia aun en pijama, en la sala de su casa, sentada en la mesa de su comedor, bebiendo una tasa de café caliente con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Bueno...un café por la mañana... perfecto para ayudarme a despertar... muy bueno para comenzar el día. -decía Celestia con desanimo mientras recostaba su mentón sobre la mesa.

Se queda mirando el alrededor de su hogar, luego pasa su dedo por la mesa para observar la cantidad de polvo que tenia en su dedo y entonces tiene una idea.

-Ahora que lo pienso... mi casa esta algo sucia… con tanto trabajo que he tenido en la escuela no he tenido tiempo para limpiar la casa, tal vez deba mover y acomodar algunas cosas... -decía mientras se levantaba.

 **(Nota** : Antes de retirarse del cargo, decidió arreglar varios papeles de la escuela para quedarse mas tranquila.)

Miraba a su alrededor.

-Decidido! -dice Celestia motivada. -Voy a aprovechar el día para dejar impecable mi casa.

 **(Montaje de Celestia alistándose para la limpiar)**

Celestia ahora vestida con jeans, una blusa blanca, un delantal y su peinado recogido y cubierto por un paliacate, tomaba una escoba, un trapeador, unos trapos, entre otras cosas. Mira la hora y eran las 8:45 am.

-Muy bien polvo, preparate para tu extinción. -decía Celestia con una sonrisa de determinación.

 **(Montaje obligatoria de Celestia limpiando la casa)**

La casa ahora rechinaba de limpia, el suelo reflejaba tanto que parecía un espejo, sus libreros estaban acomodados en orden alfabético y su cocina estaba tan ordenado.

-perfecto! -decía Celestia alegre mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente. -con esto debí de haber matado algo de tiempo.

Mientras decía eso miraba de nuevo el reloj, y observa que el reloj marcaba las 10:25 am, y el reloj seguía su marcha normal.

-Bien, ahora que? -decía Celestia sentándose en su sillón.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron y solo escuchaba el sonido que provocaba el reloj, lo único que se le ocurrió fue soltar un leve suspiro para luego recostarse y volver a decaer a su estado de "aburrimiento".

 **Mientras tanto Canterlot High.**

Ya había transcurrido las primeras horas de clase y finalmente tocaba el timbre del descanso, algo que muchos esperaban, sin embargo debido a los acontecimientos previos, no mostraban muchos ánimos de salir de los salones.

Entonces se observaba a cierto trío de niñas que caminaban preocupadas, eran las CMC (para su suerte, los jóvenes aun podían jugar en los juegos y campos de la escuela, siempre y cuando estuvieran bajo la supervisión de un maestro) y estaban mirando el resultado de su pequeña y no intencional treta, miraban como los estudiantes estaban molestos uno con otros, otros estaban asustados y otros... bueno en realidad uno que otro aun seguían siendo normales, tales como Derpy o Bulk Biceps..

-Bueno, al menos hay quienes aun siguen con sus vidas, jejejeje... -decía Scootaloo mirando a los 2 últimos mencionados..

-Y... ya tienen alguna idea de como solucionar esto?! -decía Sweetie Belle susurrando a Applebloom con algo de preocupación.

-Estoy trabajando en eso... -decía Applebloom lo mas tranquila posible, aunque de hecho estaba asustada. -Ya creo tener un plan...bueno parte de un plan.…creo que deberíamos….

Pero fue interrumpida cuando escucharon una voz que reconocieron al instante, y por instinto las CMC fueron a ver para confirmar de quien se trataba, sin llamar la atención.

-AAAGGGhh, no puedo creerlo! -decía Sunset Shimmer cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos mientras se recostaba en los casilleros y se sentaba.

-Te encuentras bien Sunsie. -dice Sonata sentándose a su lado.

Sunset voltea a ver a Sonata.

-Si, estoy bien. -dice Sunset.

-En serio, porque tienes esa cara que pones cuando estas muy estresada… o cuando quieres ir al baño, quieres ir al baño?. -dice Sonata.

Sunset entrecierra sus ojos por el comentario, aunque tiene suerte de que Sonata fuera un "poco" despistada, en realidad ella se sentía un poco mal por como fue su comportamiento con las Rainbooms, aun si fue Rainbow Dash la que empezó, no quería llamar tanto la atención en la escuela.

Sunset tenia la misión de empezar de nuevo, otra vez, pero esta vez sin las dudas ni los nervios, "nada de tener que agradarles a los demás", sino de acercarse como alguien nuevo… aunque eso seria casi imposible, por el hecho de su oscuro pasado.

-No Sonata no quiero ir al baño. -decía Sunset mas tranquila.

-Oh, tal vez solo tengas hambre. -dice Sonata. -Tienes suerte porque hoy traje tacos para comer!

Bueno al menos tenia a Sonata… La verdad, los comienzos de su amistad no surgieron de inmediato, aunque vivían en el mismo departamento y vivían en "paz", las inocentes e infantiles travesuras y/o ayudas de Sonata ponían la vida de Sunset de cabeza, pero eso ayudo a conocerla mejor y fortalecer su amistad (sin embargo, hay momentos en que Sonata aun la vuelve loca).

-Si puede ser… -entonces un pensamiento golpeo la mente de Sunset, no podía ir al comedor de la escuela, ahí habría muchos estudiantes que la abuchearía, sobre todo las Rainbooms y lo cierto es que quisiera evitar eso por algún tiempo, no por que ella le importara lo que pensaran de ella sino por Sonata.

-Oye Sonata por que no vamos a fuera y buscamos un lugar para pasar el descanso. -dice Sunset con una sonrisa.

-Por mi esta bien. -dice Sonata empezando a seguirla.

En cuanto se fueron, las CMC salieron de su escondite con la mirada de tristeza.

-Pobre Sunset…. -dice Sweetie Belle.

-Que tanto del plan tienes hecho? -decía Scootaloo susurrándole.

-Bueno, yo diría que... un 10% -decía Applebloom algo apenada.

-SOLO UN 10 %! -grito Sweetie Belle sin querer, lo que provoco primero que sus amigas le taparan la boca y que algunos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí voltearan a verla, entonces las chicas solo sonrieron y empezaron a alejarse muy rápido de donde estaban.

-Pensaba que en estos momentos ya tuvieran al menos 50% de un plan. -decía Scootaloo.

-No necesitamos parte de un plan... Necesitamos un plan completo ahora! -decía Sweetie Belle elevando la voz un poco.

-No es tan fácil, ademas porque soy la única que debe de hacer un plan, esto es un equipo, también ustedes deberían de aportar ideas! -decía Applebloom algo molesta por la actitud de sus amigas.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, quienes bajaron la mirada.

-Lo lo siento Applebloom... es solo que he tenido tanto en la mente que...y todo lo que ha pasado... -empieza decir Sweetie Belle.

-Es verdad, lo siento también... -empieza hablar Scootaloo.

-Miren no es tan fácil como parece, ni siquiera creo que tenga algo en este momento, pero creo que si nos mantenemos juntas, podremos lograrlo! -dice Applebloom con optimismo.

-si, es cierto. -apoyan el resto de las CMC. -

-¡Crussaders unidas ! -dicen las tres con determinación.

-SI! -añade Cristal saliendo de un casillero junto a ellas.

-AAAAAAHHHH! -gritan las tres por la sorpresa.

-Cristal que hacías adentro del casillero. -dice Scootaloo.

-Pues toco el timbre del descanso, me decía a mi misma, "ya me dio hambre, debo ir por mi almuerzo que tengo en el casillero", entonces al llegar a mi casillero me encontré con Diamond Tiara, que por coincidencia es mi compañera de casillero y le pregunte si podíamos almorzar juntas, me dijo que no, y le volví a preguntar como tres veces mas hasta que me dijo que si, luego me dijo que primero debía revisar mi casillero para ver si estaba todo en orden y le dije que todo estaba en orden y me dijo que entrara para revisarlo mas a fondo, entre y luego por accidente se cerro la puerta, y finalmente llegaron ustedes. -Dijo Cristal terminando con una sonrisa.

Mientras Cristal hablaba, las CMC solo trataban de seguir le el paso, pero la verdad, se sentían mareadas, creo que Diamond Tiara tenia razón en una cosa, ella era como una "Pinkie Pie" en miniatura.

-Espera, entonces Diamond Tiara te encerró en tu casillero. -dice Applebloom al ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

-No, ella me dijo que se cerro sola la puerta, ademas ella dijo que iría por ayuda, que esperara, me comí mi lonche y seguí esperando pero me aburrí de esperar y abrí la puerta. -dice Cristal aun sonriendo.

-uuughh esa Diamond Tiara. -dice Scootaloo entre dientes. -espera, como abriste la puerta desde adentro?

-Con mucha paciencia y con ayuda de este libro que me compro mi papá. -dice Cristal mientras les mostraba un libro titulado, "Como abrir un casillero desde adentro".

-Que titulo mas raro para un libro. -decía Applebloom mirándolo de cerca.

-Oh, vaya, pero como… espera, escuchaste algo de lo que dijimos? -pregunto Sweetie Belle preocupada de que Cristal escuchara su conversación.

-Bueno, algo de tener un plan?, pero un plan para que? -preguntaba Cristal poniendo su mano en su mentón mientras pensaba.

Eso pone en alerta al trío de niñas.

-Un juego! eso hacíamos! -decía Scootaloo.

-Que? -Preguntan Applebloom y Sweetie Belle muy confundidas.

-se trata de un juego? es divertido?! -dice Cristal emocionada. -me encantan los juegos! Y ustedes son como un Club?, me encanta! Puedo unirme les!

-Bueno, de hecho… -Scootaloo tratando de inventar algo, pero por la presión del momento no se le ocurría nada, pero entonces escuchan una voz que reconocieron de inmediato.

De repente se escucha una voz que todos reconocieron al instante. Era el nuevo director Sombra, quien estaba enfrente de la estudiante Vinyl Scratch, quien sujetaba fuertemente sus audífonos.

-Entréguelos. -dice el director Sombra con una voz seria y firme.

Los demás estudiantes se alejaban del lugar para no tener problemas con él.

-Entréguelos, dije que celulares y/o dispositivos electrónicos se podían usar en el descanso, pero no caminar con ellos en los pasillos, podría provocar un accidente. -dice Sombra con una expresión seria. -Ahora entréguelos.

Vinyl no quería hacerlo, pero al ver la mirada seria del director y recordando lo que dijo en la mañana, no quería ningún problema.

Entonces accedió y se los entrego, empezó a caminar nuevamente y una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro, ya que ella era conocida por tener mas de un par de audífonos y tenia planeado en ponérselos cuando se alejara del nuevo director.

-Alto ahí! -dice el director Sombra. -entregue también los otros.

Eso pone en alerta a Vinyl y se da la vuelta. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el director la interrumpe.

-No diga nada, solo deme los audífonos pequeños que oculto en su chaqueta. -dice el director Sombra.

Entonces Vinyl se queda estática por unos segundos, para después solo agachar la cabeza y nuevamente saca unos audífonos pequeños para entregárselos al director a regañadientes.

-y quítese los lentes, ni siquiera esta afuera. -dice el director Sombra con mas firmeza que antes

Vinyl accedió mientras se quitaba sus lentes y se retiraba muy molesta.

En eso el director Sombra tomaba camino por los pasillos, entonces termino llegando hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo de niñas, quienes se paralizaba al verlo acercarse.

-Chicas soy yo o el director se esta haciendo mas grande -decía Sweetie Belle quien se ocultaba atrás de Applebloom y Scootaloo, que de hecho estaban viendo lo mismo que su amiga.

-Buenos días, "Director" Sombra. -decía Cristal con alegría.

-Cristal que haces?, no lo… -decía Scootaloo queriéndola callar.

-Porque aun están aquí?, el recreo empezó hace como 12 min. Se lo van a perder. -decía Sombra tranquilo a las niñas.

-Oh bueno es que…. Estábamos en el baño ….y bueno -empezaba a hablar Applebloom mas nerviosa de lo acostumbrado.

-Estaban planeando un juego y me invitaron a unirme les, no es grandioso! -decía Cristal emocionaba mientras daba leve saltos.

-Suena genial. -decía Sombra soltando una sonrisa. -bueno diviértanse .

El director Sombra se alejaba dejándolas solas, eso las relaja (a las CMC).

-Y bien que esperamos, vamos mientras aun nos queda algo del recreo. -decía Cristal, caminando hacia afuera.

Las CMC se le queda mirando por unos segundos antes de seguirla.

-Entonces, así es tener a Pinkie Pie todo el tiempo a tu lado? -se preguntaba Scootaloo asi misma mientras empezaba a seguirla.

Mientras las CMC seguían a su compañera nueva, un pensamiento paso por la mente de la pequeña Apple.

\- "Solo espero que podamos arreglar este problema antes de que se haga mas grande..." .-Pensaba la menor de los Apple.

 **En el comedor.**

Se podía ver a las Rainbooms sentadas en su mesa, pero se notaba que no habían comido bocado alguno, debido a su "mala fortuna".

-AAAuugh, pueden creer esto! -decía Rainbow Dash enojada. -quien se cree ese director para darnos un castigo asi!

-Pues tu misma lo dijiste Rainbow, es el director. -decía Applejack afirmando lo obvio.

-Todo este tiempo tratando de hacer una buena reputación, para algún día ser una gran diseñadora, y ahora esto lo hizo añicos. -decía Rarity siendo un poco dramática. -en serio, no importa que tan apuesto sea el director, fue muy cruel por lo que nos hizo.

Todas guardaron silencio y se le quedan viendo a Rarity.

-Que? -dijo Rarity volteando a verlas.

-Enserio le dijiste apuesto a ese tipo. -dijo Rainbow Dash alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, es que quitando lo serio y aterrador que es, tiene una postura elegante y fina, ademas tiene un rostro que… -decía Rarity ruborizada con una sonrisa de nervios. -no me cambien el tema, que es el peor día de mi vida.

En eso, se podía ver a Fluttershy quien tenia la cabeza agachada y observaba sus manos que las tenia juntas.

-Y si tiene razón… -dijo Fluttershy.

-eehh?

-Y si tiene razón el director y todo esto ocurrió fue por nuestra culpa. -decía Fluttershy quien estaba casi llorando.

-Vamos Fluttershy, todas sabemos que Sunset fue… -trato de decir Rainbow, pero Fluttershy la interrumpió.

-Y que tal si decía la verdad!, y que tal si todo lo que provocamos fue crear un desastre en la escuela y todo lo enfocamos en ella. -decía Fluttershy alzando la voz.

-Fluttershy mira… -trato de añadir Applejack pero fue interrumpida por Rainbow Dash.

-Y por eso necesitamos buscar evidencia. -decía Rainbow Dash con determinación.

Que? -decía Applejack.

-Evidencia que indique que Sunset Shimmer sea Anon a miss. -dijo Rainbow una vez mas.

-Oh no, no no no, Rainbow Dash prometimos que dejaríamos eso a un lado, que no nos meteríamos para nada. -dijo Applejack molesta.

-Y crees que me quedare con los brazos cruzados, mientras ella anda por ahí como si nada y a nosotras nos castigan injustamente. -dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Rainbow Dash, ya estamos en problemas, si haces esto nos meteremos en mas problemas y terminaremos suspendidas, sino es que expulsadas y no quiero eso! -dijo Applejack molesta.

-Concuerdo con Applejack. -dijo Rarity. -lo mejor sera mantenernos al margen y esperar que las cosas mejoren.

-Y dejaremos que Sunset Shimmer se salga con la suya! -dice Rainbow enojada. -Ya vieron que se esta juntando con una sirena!

-Rainbow, este es el tipo de cosas son las que hacen que te metas en problemas, ademas, la pagina de Anon a miss ya no esta y Sunset dijo que no quería ver nada mas con nosotras, y pude sentir que la honestidad en sus palabras… -Applejack se quedo callada por unos segundos. -entonces, si ella no nos molesta, y nosotras no la molestamos...creo que estaremos bien.

Todas se quedan calladas. Pinkie Pie y Rarity asienten mientras que Fluttershy intenta decir algo pero al final solo agacha la cabeza y Rainbow Dash solo desviá la mirada con una expresión de disgusto.

-Rainbow, promete que no te acercaras a Sunset Shimmer, no la molestaras de ninguna forma, ni trataras de probar que Sunset es Anon a miss. -dice Applejack con seriedad.

Ambas chicas se quedan mirando a los ojos fijamente por unos momentos, hasta que Rainbow sucumbe ante la mirada seria de Applejack.

Rainbow Dash frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos.

-Esta bien, lo prometo. -dice de mala gana.

-Haz una pinkie promesa. -añade Applejack.

-Que?

-Ya me oíste, no creo que cumplas una promesa normal, así que has una Pinkie promesa para que no trataras de hacerle algo a Sunset Shimmer. -dice Applejack con seriedad.

Rainbow Dash frunce mas el ceño hasta cerrar sus ojos y aprieta sus dientes.

-Uugghh, esta bien es una Pinkie promesa. -dice Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Muy bien, entonces terminemos de comer para seguir el día. -decía Applejack con seriedad.

Mientras tanto se veía a una Pinkie Pie, muy decaída, quien no dijo nada en toda la conversación.

-Este no era el día que tenia pensado que seria. -decía Pinkie Pie deprimida con muchas cosas en la cabeza.

 **Mientras tanto en el recreo**

Se observaban a los niños de primaria jugar en el los campos de la escuela, mientras estaban bajo la supervisión de la sub-directora "Nightmare" Luna, el terror para muchos alumnos, sobre todo los problemáticos.

No era un titulo que le agradara mucho a la sub-directora, pero cuando eres conocido por ser uno de los maestros mas estrictos en la hora de hacer seguir las reglas, como evitar tener un sobrenombre así, pero era algo que no le daba mucha importancia. Ademas, desde la noticia de la destitución de su hermana, su actitud se ha visto un poco mas agresiva de lo acostumbrado, lo que no ayudaba mucho a su imagen.

Y aunque se podía ver a muchos estudiantes a fuera, estos no se veían muy animados para jugar, se podía apreciar a cierta alumna nueva corriendo con una sonrisa por todos los juegos, lo que atrajo la atención de varios de sus compañeros y animaron a jugar con ella.

-Vamos amigos, que mis amigas Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo están por comenzar un juego y necesitamos a muchos para jugar! -decía Cristal con alegría.

Entonces Diamond Tiara la ve con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes al ver como ella se llevaba toda la atención.

-Pensé que se quedaría en su casillero por el resto del día. -pensó Diamond Tiara.

En ese momento las CMC, se ponían mas nerviosas que nunca, ya que no tenían nada pensado y ahora tenían a casi todo su grupo alrededor de ellas.

-Y que jugaremos? -preguntaba Cristal.

-Ehh?… bueno creo que -dice Applebloom sin ideas.

-oigan, que tal "Verdad o Reto"! -dice Scootaloo al grupo.

Se quedan todos callados (otra vez) por un momento, hasta que Cristal habla.

-Verdad o Reto, SI! se oye divertido. -dice Cristal emocionada y alegre. -Vamos, la diversión es más cuando hay mas integrantes!

Esa emoción de alegría hace que muchos quieran jugar, eso hace que las CMC se relajen.

 **Mientras tanto cerca de ahí.**

Se podía ver a Sunset y a Sonata llegar cerca de unos jardines de la escuela, que estaban algo alejados del edificio, pero aun era visible.

-Este lugar se ve bien para pasar el descanso Sunset. -dice Sonata.

-Si, ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo muchos alumnos vengan por estos lugares, no se porque?... se ve agradable. -decia Sunset Shimmer tratando de recordar.

En eso aparece una chica de tez verde claro y cabello color verde, vestía una jeans y un sueter de rayas horizontales de diferentes tonos de color café.

-Hola buenos días. -saluda Sunset Shimmer con una amable actitud.

Pero la chica solo se queda mirando unos segundos y se voltea para alejarse del lugar, dejando a una Sunset Shimmer algo desanimada.

-Descuida Sunsie, tal vez no te escucho. -dice Sonata.

-Si tal vez… -decía Sunset aun desanimada.

-Bueno empecemos a comer estos tacos o se enfriaran! -dice Sonata empezando a comerlos.

-Oh, con que aquí están. -dice Flash Sentry acercándose.

-Hola Flash. -saluda Sunset con una sonrisa.

-Hola Flashie. -dice Sonata con un sonrisa.

-Hola chicas, y vaya manera de comenzar el primer día, Sunset. -decía Flash con una sonrisa.

-Ya te enteraste, no?. -dice Sunset entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues como no hacerlo. -dice Flash. -siempre fuiste la que creaba "grandes momentos" para recordar.

-Sip, tal parece que eso es mi maldición. -dice Sunset.

Ambos se quedan callados para después reír.

-Oye Sunset, escuche también que estabas junto a Gilda. -dice Flash desviando la mirada y frotarse el cuello.

-Oh te refieres a la chica alta. -dice Sonata de forma inocente. -porque enserio es muy alta y …

-Si ya entendimos Sonata. -dice Sunset interrumpiéndola.

-Entonces, es verdad que a vuelto a escuela. -dice Flash algo nervioso.

-Sucede algo Flash? -pregunta Sunset con curiosidad al ver el comportamiento del joven.

-Sunset, creo que deberías intentar no juntarte con Gilda. -dice Flash.

-Que? Porque? -pregunta Sunset ahora mas curiosa.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, y debo informarte que antes de que llegaras a Canterlot High, Gilda era la bravucona de la escuela. -dice Flash.

-Que? -dice Sunset con sorpresa.

-Si, y a diferencia de ti, ella era mas de ataques físicos, era muy agresiva y terrorífica. -decia Flash atemorizado. -Cuando la directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna descubrieron sus fechorías la trasladaron a una escuela para jóvenes problemáticos.

-Acaso ella te hizo algo? -pregunto Sunset al observar a Flash con miedo, ni siquiera cuando él salia con ella mostraba ese comportamiento.

Flash se quedo callado mirando el horizonte, hasta que un recuerdo golpeo su cabeza.

" **Flash"Back**

Se podía ver a Flash Sentry mas joven quien tenia una pequeña guitarra, quien jugaba con ella.

Todo iba tan bien, hasta que por un movimiento choca con cierta chica que no quería toparse y derrama su soda encima de ella.

-Mi soda… -dice Gilda enfadada.

Flash solo sonríe de una manera nerviosa y temerosa, mientras la sombra de la chica lo cubre completamente.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Creo que se hacia mas grande cuando se acercaba. -decía Flash asustado sin prestarle atención a Sunset y a Sonata.

-Pero cuando la conocí parecía demasiada tranquila y amable. -dice Sunset recordando su encuentro con la chica. -aunque eso explicaría el comportamiento de los demás.

-mira no se que paso con ella en esto últimos años. -dice Flash. -solo se que si no quieres llamar tanto la atención sobre todo con Rainbow Dash, no te acerques tanto a Gilda...

-Que tiene que ver Rainbow en esto. -pregunta Sunset.

-emm, Rainbow Dash y Gilda eran mejores amigas. -dice Flash. -hasta que discutieron, no conozco los detalles, solo se que no quedaron en buenos términos...

-Oh vaya….

 **Mientras tanto...**

-Ok… Scootaloo verdad o reto? -pregunta Applebloom.

-Ya me conoces, reto!. -dice Scootaloo sin mostrar miedo.

-Ok, y como no queremos llamar tanto la atención de la sub-directora Luna, te reto a que te pongas de cabeza y camines usando tus manos hasta llegar hasta ese bote de basura. -decía Apple Bloom.

-Eso es todo?, pedí un reto, no algo sencillo. -dice Scootaloo con una sonrisa confiada.

Scootaloo agita sus brazos, pone sus manos en el suelo y de un impulso se pone de cabeza y empieza a caminar lentamente hasta el basurero, a la mitad del camino casi se cae por un fuerte viento, pero logra mantener el equilibrio.

-Vamos Scootaloo, tu puedes! -la anima Cristal mientras aplaudía.

Entonces Scootaloo empieza a moverse de nuevo hasta llegar a la meta.

-Si, y ahí lo tienen! -dice Scootaloo.

-Bien hecho, si! -dice Cristal y Sweetie Belle.

Entonces Diamond Tiara mira la escena con una expresión de estar molesta.

-Hola Diamond Tiara, quieres jugar. -dice Cristal con una dulce sonrisa.

-Estoy ocupada. -dice Diamond Tiara.

-Enserió? Y en que? -pregunta Cristal.

-Que te importa. -dice Diamond Tiara.

-Oh déjala en paz Diamond Tiara. -dice Applebloom frunciendo el ceño.

-Que tal si mejor si ella y ustedes me deja en paz. -dice Diamond Tiara.

-Oh vamos, no peleemos si estábamos divirtiéndonos. -dice Cristal.

-Pues yo no. -dice Diamond.

-Y ya pensaste si vas a ir a mi pijamada, tal vez ahí si te diviertas. -dice Cristal.

-Mira si enserió quieres que vaya a tu pijamada, tendrás que hacer algo arriesgado. -dice Diamond Tiara.

-Osea, un reto? -dice Cristal.

-Si, como sea. -dice Diamond Tiara.

-Espera un momento, no puedes hacer que ella vaya hacer -empieza hablar Apple Bloom, pero la interrumpe Cristal.

-Que se debe hacer. -dice Cristal.

-mmmm...ya se, tienes que jugarle una broma al director Sombra. -dice Diamond Tiara con malicia.

Eso provoca un silencio profundo entre los estudiantes.

-Estas acaso loca. -dice Scootaloo.

-Cristal no la escuches, no tienes que… Cristal donde estas? -dice Sweetie Belle.

De repente se escucha el timbre de la escuela.

Los estudiantes regresan a las clases y continua el resto del día.

 **En la salida.**

Ya habían terminado las clases, entonces las CMC salieron de la escuela.

-Este... creen ustedes que Cristal no cometerá una locura verdad? -preguntaba Sweetie Belle preocupada.

-No creo, digo... se ve muy infantil y eso pero no creo que sea tan ingenua como para hacer algo loco, solo para hacer que Diamond Tiara vaya a su pijamada. -dice Applebloom. -Osea que podría hacer.

En eso Scootaloo observa sorprendida y al mismo tiempo horrorizada al ver algo en el horizonte.

-Que les parece subirse al auto del director Sombra-dice Scootaloo asustada mientras apuntaba a un auto.

En eso el resto de las CMC observan en la misma dirección de Scootaloo y se llenan de sorpresa y horror al ver a su nuevo director entrar a su auto y después ver a la niña nueva llamada Cristal aparecerse en la parte trasera con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Eso provoca que cada una tenga un pensamiento malo de lo que podría pasar y corren hacia al carro para tratar de avisarle al director, sin embargo no llegan a tiempo, ya que el carro había empezado a moverseu

-OH GOSHOHGOSHOGOSH, esto es terrible!, si Cristal le hace algo malo al director Sombra, podría expulsarla! -dice Sweetie Belle exaltada.

-Oh podría enojarse mas y hacer mas reglas locas! -dice Scootaloo que se empieza a hiperventilar.

-Ohh, podría provocar un accidente. -dice Applebloom. -sea como sea, debemos impedirlo... Sigan a ese auto!

Mientras las CMC se alejaban se observaba a Diamond Tiara quien vio todo lo que sucedió y esta sonrie.

-Esto no me lo pierdo. -dice Diamond Tiara siguiendolas.

En eso Scootaloo en su patín del diablo, donde lo amarro un carrito para que sus amigas se pudieran subir y emprenden la persecución al auto del director Sombra, a quien le trataban de hacer señas pero no resultaban porque el director estaba hablando por teléfono por un manos libres y no les prestaban atención, en eso Scootaloo va perdiendo velocidad y comienzan a perder el coche.

En eso, las chicas miran que la calle va empinada hacia abajo, eso hace que Scootaloo ponga una sonrisa en su rostro y vaya mas rápido, lo que provoca que se eleve la adrenalina de la joven atleta, y termine haciendo una maniobra que termina mandando a volar al trio y a diferencia de ella quien estaba emocionada, sus amigas echan un fuerte grito de miedo y pánico, entonces Scootaloo reacciona rápidamente y toma el control de su patin para poder aterrizar.

La idea era aterrizar suavemente en el césped del parque que estaba ahí cerca, lamentablemente terminan cayendo adentro de los contenedores de basura.

Uugghh, uugghh, cayo en mi cabello -decía Sweetie Belle tratando de retirar la basura de su cabello.

-Saben, porque intentamos ayudarla… digo… no la conocemos tanto, y la verdad tener a alguien tan alocada como ella como amiga pues…. Como decirlo… apenas si soportamos a Pinkie Pie… -añade Scootaloo.

-Bueno... si lo pones así... -dice Apple Bloom pensando la situación y por azares del destino observa el carro de su director.

 **Unos minutos mas tarde.**

En eso el carro llega a una casa, en donde el director Sombra se había estacionado y baja del vehículo, al mismo tiempo que Cristal, cuando ella se estaba acercando al director, es cuando es tumbada por las 3 niñas.

Eso levanta un poco de polvo.

-Chicas, llegaron a la pijamada muy temprano, yo las esperaba como a las 6. -dice Cristal con una inocente sonrisa.

-No vinimos por eso, estamos aquí para evitar que le hagas una broma al...dice Scootaloo.

Pero es interrumpida por el director Sombra. -Cristal, cuando termines de jugar con tus amigas, podrías ir a limpiar tu cuarto.

-De acuerdo papá.-dice Cristal sonriendo.

Esa ultima palabra, les rompe las mentes a las CMC, figurativamente claro esta (tal vez literalmente un poco jejeje)...

-PAPÁ?!

 **Mientras tanto con Sunset.**

Se observaba a Sunset Shimmer y a Sonata Dusk salir de la escuela y se iban para su casa.

-Hola Anon shimmer. -dice una voz femenina.

-Oh por Celestia. -dice Sunset volteando. -Quien eres y que quieres?

-Oh, vaya, siento que deberías saberlo por todo lo que me hiciste en el pasado. -decía la chica quien venia con un grupo de 5 chicos, quines eran los pandilleros Diamond Dogs.

-No recuerdo ningún rumor sobre ti. -dice Sunset interponiéndose entre ellos y Sonata.

-Oh porque no tengo ningún rumor, pero si recuerdo muchas cosas de ti antes, permiteme presentarme, soy Lightning Dust. -dice haciendo una reverencia. -hace un par de años, cuando era estudiante de Canterlot High era una buena atleta, pero luego tu llegabas y tratabas de marcar tu territorio sin embargo yo no me dejaba y al notar que no podías conmigo, hiciste una escena de película, y provocaste que me expulsaran del equipo, que perdiera mi beca y por eso debí dejar la escuela. -esto ultimo lo dijo con ira. -pero oye, estoy de vuelta...

Eso provoco muchos remordimientos en Sunset Shimmer.

-Déjame adivinar, una disculpa no bastara para que nos dejes ir, verdad? -dice Sunset Shimmer.

-Eres buena adivinando, enserio. -dice ella. -Bueno que empiece la diversión no crees...

-Y creía que este día se había vuelto aburrido. -dice Sunset Shimmer.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Y tal parece que la vida en la escuela ha cambiado demasiado y también la vida de la ex-directora Celestia.**

 **Las Rainbooms parece que intentaran mantenerse fuera de la vida de Sunset Shimmer (haber si lo consiguen). Ya vimos algo del pasado de Gilda.**

 **Wow, que sorpresa, Cristal es hija del director Sombra que giro, bueno esto es un universo paralelo con equestria las historia varían demasiado. Si lees los comics de MLP, sabrás quien es la madre de Cristal, pero si no tendrán que espera hasta los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Como vi que el tiempo pasa volando, tratare de simplificar (un poco) la historia para avanzarle mas rápido. También tengo planeado en crear una historia (corta) aparte, que narre el como Sunset y Sonata se volvieron muy unidas, haber si sale o solo los ponga como flashback en esta historia.**

 **Y ahora trato de asignarle un elemento de la armonía al nuevo grupo que se esta formando. Por ahora solo tengo un elemento asignado, es Trixie quien tendrá el elemento de la lealtad, se preguntaran porque?, bueno la respuesta se encuentra en el especial "Forgoten Friendship", en donde vimos que Trixie fue la única que se quedo a lado de una dolida Sunset Shimmer, ella prueba que una vez que te ganas su confianza... siempre te apoyara. Aunque claro no le quita lo molesta... pero la verdad cuando vi el especial, por un instante pense que Sci-Twi iba ser quien ayudaría a Sunset, pero no lo hizo y pensar que ella era la lista (y la que tenia "menos" momentos malos con Sunset Shimmer) y que podría tener copias de las fotos o respaldos en la computadora, Wallflower solo robo recuerdos nada mas... siempre que veo ese especial, veo muchos huecos en la historia, pero hey es una caricatura quien quiere pensarle tanto atención.**


	11. Avisos y noticias

**Avisos y noticias**

* * *

Primero que nada, Buenas dias o Buenas tardes o Buenas noches!

Dependiendo de que horario vean esto, jejejeje...

Sip aun estoy vivo, al igual que este fanfic, la verdad he estado muy ocupado y con inspiracion muy baja para escribir, o al menos lo estaba, he logrado aligerar mi carga un poco y con las nuevas peliculas que salieron en el cine, haber visto otras series y leer comics, estoy regresando de nuevo a escribir y espero publicar el nuevo capitulo pronto.

Ademas he decidico compartir algunas ideas que planeo colocar en la historia, ya que estoy ansioso por usarlas. (pero claro, solo compartire la idea, no planeo decir la manera que se usaran en esta historia).

Añadire que este Fanfic esta usando ideas que salieron en los comics de MLP FIM (tanto del comic oficial, como los hechos por fans)...

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER!**

1.- La conviviencia de las Rainbooms con sus familias (en especial sus padres).

2.- Los padres de los Apples saldran en este Fanfic (asi es, ya se decidio que aqui estan vivos... "aunque claro, para mi no estan oficialmente muertos hasta que lo confirmen completamente en la serie, hasta el momento los veo como desaparecidos, ya que siempre he visto series animadas donde los padres o familiares estan muertos y despues de muchos capitulos o temporadas, se muestran que estan vivos"...Ademas, esto es un universo alterno, no le piensen demasiado).

3.-El regreso de Adagio y Aria.

4.- El "pasado" de Celestia (No mencionare cual de las dos).

5.- Convivencia de las CMC con Sunset Shimmer.

6.- Esto es un SPOILER de la temporada 9 (al menos que ya lo hayan visto, aun asi tratare de ocultarlo, pero la respuesta es obvia)... leeanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

 _ **Aparecen los padres de !$k0tt4l0u! Y los pondre en la historia.**_

* * *

Y seria todo por ahora, tratare de que cada capitulo sea mas largo.

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
